Anywhere But Here
by 1 Litre of Tears Sakura
Summary: Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Meiling gets transported to the Pokemon World. There, they meet new friends and enemies
1. A Whole Different World

Anywhere But Here

Charmed Sakura: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Pokemon. This is a crossover fanfic between CCS and Pokemon, but it starts out in the CCS World. 

Sakura: This is going to be awesome!

Tomoyo: Hai. Sakura-chan's going to be kawaii! *starrry-eyed*

Ash: Cool! I can get to see new Pokemon!

Misty: Oh, Ash!

Brock: I wonder if they're any cute girls.....

CCS gang: ..........................

Ash & Misty: KNOCK IT OFF, BROCK!!!!!

Charmed Sakura: ^--^;; 

Kero: Kaado Kyapuuta Sakura( Cardcaptor Sakura) will do her job in no time!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One:

A Whole Different World

"Sakura-chan. Ohayo gozaimasu!" Tomoyo smiled as she turned to her tomodachi early that morning. "Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan. Oh, I'm so nervous about the music test!" 10 year old Sakura Kinomoto said with a sheepish look ^.^;. "Daijoubu. Sakura-chan, you're going to do just fine. I know it!" Tomoyo assured her as they walked to their homeroom. 

The door slid open to 5--2( this is the second trimester) and Sakura and Tomoyo walked into the classroom. 

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan!" the class greeted.

"Ohayo, minna-san!" Sakura cried cheerfully. 

"Sakura-chan, I can't wait for the day to start!" Chiharu grinned. 

"Ee( a/n: another term for yes.)." Sakura nodded. "Ohayo." Sakura turned to see Syaoran. 

"Syaoran-kun! Ohayo!" 

"You look cheerful today, Sakura." 

"Un!"

"You know, greetings were very common among witches. When they came to gather, greetings were always accountable in the coven. When one doesn't say it, she gets kicked out of the coven!" Yamazaki lied his usual stories. Chiharu growled, then strangled him as she yelled, "THAT'S NOT TRUE, YOU BAKA!!!! LIES, LIES, LIES, ALL LIES!!!!" 

Mr. Terada walked into the classroom as everyone rushed to their seats. "Ohayo gozaimasu, minna-san. Let's start the day, shall we?" "Hai!" the whole class exclaimed in unison. "Hoeeeeeeeeee!!!" Sakura said, her mouth twitching. 

In music class......

"So, are you ready for the test?" Tomoyo asked. "I'm not sure. I think I left some of my fingers at home!" Sakura pouted as she stared at her recorder unsurely. "As long as you remember to breathe, Sakura-chan, you'll be just fine," Tomoyo assured. "And next up is Kinomoto Sakura." the music teacher announced. "Ano...hai!" Sakura shouted as she leapt to her feet. "Sakura-chan, remember to breathe!" Tomoyo called. "Un!" Sakura nodded. She then closedd her eyes and took a deep breath, then opened her eyes and played her recorder to the tune of Yuko Sasaki's _Pure Snow_. It went by fast and before she knew it, she was done. "Arigatou, Kinomoto-san," the music teacher smiled with acknowledge. 

After school......

Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Meiling walked home together. Suddenly, it started to rain and Meiling cried, "We better get some shelter!" "How 'bout my place? It's closer!" Sakura cried as she led them all to her house. 

Sakura flung open the door and ran inside, followed by Tomoyo, Meiling, and Syaoran. "Oi, nande----WHAT IS HE DOING HERE, SAKURA?!!!" Touya growled as he glared at Syaoran. 

"Oniichan! It's raining! What, you want me to leave him out there, all alone. In the cold. And then the storm will be so great, he can't walk home and so he'll be rotting out there? I don't think so!" Sakura snapped as she led them all up to her room. 

Touya rolled his eyes and shook his head. _Little sisters. Just when you turned your back, they go off running with their boyfirends to the amusement park so they can ride the Love Boat! _He thought. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Up in Sakura's room......

Sakura changed into a pink petal-sleeved shirt with a cherry blossom in the middle and a green skirt that went down below her knees and above her ankles. Tomoyo wore her blue quarter-sleeved dress( as usual. She's always wearing dresses!) while Meiling changed into a red Chinese t-shirt and red shorts. 

Sakura served some cake and tea to her friends. "Arigatou." they all said. "Yoku irassahimashita," Sakura replied cheerfully. They all ate their food in silence. All of a sudden, Sakura felt a flash of aura. "Syaoran-kun, do you feel that?" she asked. Syaoran frowned and concentrated, then noticed it too. "Yes, but it's not a Clow Card." "Then.....what is it?" Meiling asked. They were suddenly surrounded by bright swirling lights and they disappeared from the room. Before they disappeared, Sakura grabbed her cards and her backpack, along with Syaoran grabbing his sword. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Charmed Sakura: So guys, whadda ya think? Good? Bad? Horrible? Please, review! If you have any questions, e-mail me at angie-n@juno.com! Ja ne!


	2. Meeting New Friends

Anywhere But Here Charmed Sakura: Yatta! Second chapter is up! Who knows what Sakura and tomodachi will find in the Pokèmon World? Sakura:Hoee! I can't wait! Tomoyo: Ganbatte, Sakura-chan! Meiling: Oooooohhhhhh!!!! Ash: What's a Cardcaptor?  
  
Brock: I can't wait to see Nurse Joy again! *heart-eyes*  
  
Charmed Sakura: Now let's get started, shall we?  
  
Chapter Two:  
Meeting New Friends  
  
"Oof!" the CCS gang landed in a heap, face-first. "Hoeeeee!! Itai!" Sakura wailed. "Kinomoto-san.." Meiling frowned, rolling her eyes. "Where are we?" Tomoyo asked. "This is definitely not Tomoeda..or Hong Kong..." Syaoran stated. "Hey, there!" a voice yelled. The gang turned to see two boys and a girl about their age come up to them. One of them had dark spiky hair and wore a red and white hat and a blue vest over his black shirt and blue jeans, the other had brown spiky hair and um...squinty-looking eyes -- --, and the girl had orange-colored hair pulled into a side ponytail. She wore a yellow sleeveless shirt with red suspenders and blue jean-shorts. "Konnichiwa. Who are you guys?" Sakura asked, always cheerful and friendly.  
  
"Watashi wa Kinomoto Sakura desu! ( my name is Sakura Kinomoto)"  
  
"My name's Ash Ketchum. Nice to meet you, Sakura," Ash smiled, shaking her hand.  
  
"I'm Daidouji Tomoyo," Tomoyo bowed.  
  
"I'm Li Meiling!" Meiling grinned.  
  
"And my name is Li Syaoran. If you two boys MESS around with MY GIRLFRIEND, you are GONNA get it!!!" Syaoran introduced with a little threat as he glomped Sakura.  
  
"Hoeeeeeeee!" Sakura blushed in embarrassment. "Wait a minute..you..and you..are a couple? Oh, that's so cute!" the girl cried. "By the way, I'm Misty." "And I'm Brock. Uh, Tomoyo, do you-----" "I am taken by Hiiragizawa Eriol-kun," Tomoyo stated. "Oh." Brock's face fell. "Meiling-" "Pass!" she exclaimed. "Where is this?" Sakura asked. "Oh, this is Cherry Town," Misty explained. "Cherry Town? What kind of a world is this?" Syaoran asked. "You mean, you don't know the Pokemon World? Or heard of one?" Brock asked. "Iie. We live in Tomoeda, Nihon( Japan)." Tomoyo said. Ash looked at his friends, then to Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, and Syaoran.  
  
"Uh, why don't we have lunch and talk about it?" Ash suggested. Sakura looked at her friends, who nodded. "Okay." "Pika-pi!" A yellow rodent with a lightning tail poked its head out from behind Ash and Sakura immediately went, "Kawaii! What kind of Pokemon is that?" "This is Pikachu," Ash grinned as he gestured to his Pokemon. "Oh, kawaii!" Sakura cried as she petted it. "Uh, you better be---" Ash cut off when he saw Pikachu enjoying Sakura's strokes. "..careful..or not."  
  
The group sat in a circle near the lake, each munching on Brock's donuts. "Mm. You're just as good as my otousan, Brock-kun." Sakura said as she bit into another donut. "Your dad must be a really good cook," Misty replied. "Hai." Sakura smiled. "So are we gonna talk about it or not?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Okay, okay. The Pokemon World is a world where people, called Pokemon trainers, train Pokemon to compete and battle each other in the Pokemon League. First, a trainer starts out on their journey at age 10, sometimes they start out at a later age, and they travel all over the region to each city to fight with gym leaders to get a badge. Once they get eight badges, they can qualify for the Pokemon League. This is the Johto region, so the league here is called the Johto League, which I'm training to compete in. A Pokemon has a special ball called a Pokeball so they can be kept in. It's not that bad, actually. Pikachu prefers to stay outside because it likes to travel with me and it doesn't like it's pokeball." Ash explained.  
  
"Wow..cool," Meiling replied. "Yeah. Where can we get a Pokemon?" Sakura asked. "You can get it at a Pokemon Center. Why don't we go and let you guys pick your first Pokemon?" Misty asked. "That'll be great, Misty-chan! Arigatou!" Tomoyo cried.  
  
At the Pokemon Center...  
  
"Okay, here are your choices. Sakura, why don't you go first?" Nurse Joy offered, a row of Pokemon set out in front of her. "Ano...err...they're all so kawaii, I can't pick.." Sakura was having a hard time. Her eyes laid on an Eevee and she squealed. "Kawaii! I pick that one! And I'm gonna call it Piper!" Eevee squealed also with delight as it jumped into her arms. Meiling settled with a Hitmontop, Tomoyo settled with a Bellossom, and Syaoran got a Scyther. "Take care of your Pokemon, kids. Here are your Pokedex. You can find out more about Pokemon with it," Nurse Joy replied as she handed each of them their Pokedex. "Hoeee..arigatou!" Sakura cried cheerfully. "Arigatou gozaimasu!" Tomoyo, Meiling, and Syaoran said in unison.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
"Haha! Pikachu's spotted!" A catlike Pokemon, Meowth, laughed as it peered through its binocular. "Hey, who're the new kids?'' A boy by maybe the age of 17-21 with bluish-purple hair and green eyes asked. "Ah, who cares about them?!" A girl also about the boy's age snapped. "But Jessie! Look at their Pokemon! Isn't it worth stealing?" "James! Who cares about their Pokemon? It's probably not worth anything to the boss. Pikachu's a lot worth catching!" Jessie shouted.  
  
Sakura played with Eevee happily, her emerald eyes shining with delight. "Eevee-chan, kawaii desu wa.."  
  
Charmed Sakura: Whew! That took three pages! The third chapter's coming your way, next on Anywhere But Here: Encountering Team Rocket! 


	3. Encountering Team Rocket

Anywhere But Here  
  
Charmed Sakura: Ciao! That's Italian for 'hello.' I got some reviews asking why the CCS gang got their Pokemon at the Pokemon Center. Well, to tell you the truth, I got the idea of it from a fanfic called 'Cheesecake' by Megan- chan. Don't think I'm copying her, because I'm so not, but the idea of getting a Pokemon there seems cool. I can't believe that fic is left in cliffhanger! And Eriol is not in this fic because I have nothing in mind to write about him. And Sakura was 11 years old when she met him, right? Well, if you read my first fic, Sakura was 10 years old, the age she didn't meet Eriol. Anyway, R&R, and don't forget to review my other fanfiction, Teaching Myself to Dream and Spells Unlocked.  
  
Chapter 3:  
Encountering Team Rocket  
  
Ash poked his head into the girls room, where Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, and Misty were bunking together. "Hey, Brock made some dinner for us, so do you wanna come eat with us?" he asked. "Hai/ sounds great!" The girls said in approval.  
  
"Great. See you at dinner." He left the room. Sakura turned to Misty.  
  
"So what are your Pokemon?" Misty smiled at her.  
  
"I'll be glad to show you. My specialties are water Pokemon, because they go with the flow and they always adapt to changes( from that episode with the Macargo)."  
  
"Matte!" Tomoyo cried. "Hoe? Tomoyo-chan, nani desu ka?" Sakura was confused. Tomoyo flipped out her video camera from out of nowhere and pushed play at she pointed her camera at Sakura, Meiling, and Misty.  
  
"Okay desu wa! Go!" Misty gaped at the camera, but let out her Pokemon.  
  
"Kawaii!" Sakura cried.  
  
"Yeah," Meiling agreed. "Meet Corsola, Staryu, Starmie, Horsea, Psyduck, and Togepi!" Misty beamed, gesturing to each of her Pokemon. "Woah! They're so cool!" Meiling commented. "Un," Sakura nodded.  
  
"Dinner's ready," Ash announced, poking his head into the room again. "We'll be right there, Ash-kun! Oh, and please knock next time! Did you know that it was against the law in N. Korea to barge into someone's room? My friend Yamazaki-kun told me that!" Sakura said cheerfully.  
  
"Kinomoto-san, that was a lie! Miharu-san beat him with a mallet for lying, remember?" Meiling asked. "Oh, right." Sakura grinned, sweatdropping. "You have a lying friend? Boy, that's bad." Ash said. "Oh, he's not really a liar. He just makes up wacko stories that are not true. One time, he told us about Hawaiian women producing milk in coconut bras!" Tomoyo grinned. Ash turned beet red. "Okay, um, please don't mention it anymore. I think I get the idea!"  
  
"Itadakimasu!" Sakura, Meiling, Tomoyo, and Syaoran exclaimed before eating, then ate their food, which was rice with teriyaki, sushi, and whatever Brock made for them.  
  
"Oishii( delicious)!" Sakura cried. Brock was good at cooking, just like Ash said! Tomoyo agreed.  
  
"Honto ne."  
  
Syaoran looked at him. "So how did you learn to cook?" he asked. Brock smiled and told him everything. After he was done, Meiling replied, "That's really awesome, Brock." The gang then ate their dinner in silence, when Sakura asked Syaoran, "Syaoran-kun, when do you think we'll ever get home?" Syaoran frowned. "I don't know. I'm not really sure." Misty heard them and asked, "What do you mean, home? Don't you like it here?" Ash and Brock turned to look at Sakura. "Well, yeah, but I kinda miss my families and friends, and who knows what will happen once they see me gone." Sakura explained. "Daijoubu. We'll find a way to get back, Sakura-chan. Don't lose hope!" Tomoyo soothed her friend. "Arigatou." Sakura thanked, leaning in on her friend's shoulder.  
  
The next day...  
  
The group were walking on the road, heading towards the Johto League, Sakura skipping ahead happily in front of everyone. "Wah! I love this world! It's so.sugoi!" Tomoyo whipped out her camera and filmed her.  
  
"Kawaii desu wa, Sakura-chan," she cried happily. "Meiling, does she always carry a video camera everywhere and tape Sakura?" Misty questioned.  
  
"Yup. You might wanna get used to it. She does that a lot. And she will go starry-eyed in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1---" Meiling told her, then began the countdown.  
  
"Sakura-chan, you are the kawaii-est thing in my life! I can't help but to film and dress you up all day!" Tomoyo squealed, jumping into her starry- eyed mode. All of a sudden, Sakura felt something move from under her and stopped. "Sakura, why'd you stop?" Ash asked. "Do you feel that?" Sakura asked. "Feel what?" Misty asked. Suddenly, they all fell into a 6 feet hole that was dug up from nowhere and landed with a THUD! "Hoeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! Itai!" Sakura wailed. Ash growled as he sat up. "Hey! What's going on here?" he yelled. Laughter filled the air as two shadows appeared at the top of the hole. "Prepare for trouble!" "Make it double." Jessie and James appeared, an evil smirk on their faces.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
"To unite all people within our nation!"  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
"Jessie!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"  
  
"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"  
  
"Wobbu---"  
  
Meowth jumped into the scene, kicked Wobbuffet out, and exclaimed, "Meowth, that's right!"  
  
"Team Rocket!" Ash shouted angrily.  
  
"What do you want?!" Misty asked.  
  
"We want your Pikachu, twerp!" Jessie snapped, pointing at Pikachu.  
  
"Yeah, well, you're not getting it, baka!" Syaoran snarled.  
  
"What does that mean?" Meowth asked, confused.  
  
"It means stupid, foolish, son-of-a-b*tch, a******, and just plain losers!" Meiling translated. She made an L with her fingers and held it above her head on the word 'losers.( I know baka doesn't mean the last three, but it's fun)' Jessie growled in frustration as steam poured out of her head.  
  
"Grrrrr..HOW DARE YOU!!!!" Jessie roared. "Arbok, go!" She grabbed her Pokeball and threw it forward. A huge purple cobra-like Pokemon materialized in front of them. It hissed at the CCS gang and the Pokemon trainers.  
  
"Weezing, go!" James shouted, also throwing a Pokeball. Weezing came out and hovered near Arbok.  
  
"Arbok, poison sting!" Jessie commanded.  
  
"Weezing, smog attack!" James ordered. Sakura gasped as the attack came near them. Without even thinking, she ripped her Star key from around her neck and chanted,  
  
"Hoshi no chikara o himeshi kagi yo! Shin no sugata o ware no mae ni shimese. Keiyaku no moto, Sakura ga mejiru...RERIISU!"  
  
Syaoran panicked. "Sakura, no!"  
  
Too late. Her key had already changed into her Star staff. She quickly grabbed a Sakura Card and threw it up. "Shield Card!" she cried. A pink shield surrounded them just as the attacks came. They bounced off as the shield disappeared. "What the--?!!" Meowth cried, shocked. Tomoyo was happily filming on the adventures.  
  
"Excellent, Sakura-chan! Ganbatte! Show em' what you've got!" she cried, stars in her eyes. Ash, Misty, and Brock's jaws dropped. "Woah.." they muttered. Jessie was not that impressed. "You don't think a little magic could stop us, do you? We're here for Pikachu, and we're gonna get it!" James held out a net attached to a pole and snatched Pikachu right off of Ash's shoulder.  
  
"Pikachu!" he shouted.  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu screamed as it struggled in the net to escape.  
  
"Haha! We've finally captured Pikachu!" Meowth laughed. "Say good-bye to your Pokemon, 'cause you're not going to see it anymore!"  
  
They laughed as they jumped into their Meowth balloon and floated away. Ash clenched his fist, his whole body trembling. He gritted his teeth for awhile, then screamed out, "PIKACHU!!!!!"  
  
"Daijoubu, Ash-kun. We'll find it!" Tomoyo replied as she walked up to Ash.  
  
"Un. They couldn't have gone far...would they?" Sakura agreed.  
  
"When we catch them, I'll vanquish their sorry asses!" Meiling cursed.  
  
"They're right. We'll find Pikachu and rescue it back!" Misty smiled. "Thanks, guys. I don't know what I'll do without you." Syaoran pursed his lips, as if considering something. "Syaoran-kun, nani desu ka?" Sakura inquired. "I brought my Lasin Board." "Hoeee! You did? Yatta!" Sakura cried, hugging him. "What's a Lasin Board, nonetheless, what just happen before?" Brock asked. "A Lasin Board is a magical device that lets you pinpoint things easily. I could find Pikachu and Team Rocket, but they have to leave behind something for it to work. What you saw before was Sakura using her Sakura Cards, previously the Clow Cards, which was created by Clow Reed, a powerful magician. She had the help of Keroberos, aka Kero, whose false form is a stuffed animal-" "Syaoran-kun!" Sakura cried. "Gomen. And Yue, the other guardian, but he represents the moon. The Sakura Cards are very powerful and if she didn't capture them, they can wreak havoc upon Tomoeda." Syaoran explained. "Sakura was chosen to be a Cardcaptor. Syaoran was just a helping Cardcaptor since he knew more about the cards than Sakura since he grew up studying magic," Tomoyo added. "Cardcaptor, huh? That sounds pretty cool." Ash said. "Un. Now, let's go find Pikachu!'' Sakura exclaimed. "Right on, Sakura!" Brock nodded. The gang took off down the road, on the verge of tracking Team Rocket down.  
  
Charmed Sakura: That's all, minna-san. Tune in next time for Anywhere But Here: Rescuing Pikachu! ^--^ 


	4. Rescuing Pikachu

Charmed Sakura: Hey, it's me again, Charmed Sakura. In the last chapter, Team Rocket stole Pikachu from Ash. Well, here it is! The next chapter! Enjoy the show, people, 'cause this will be the greatest fic of all!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anywhere But Here

Chapter 4: Rescuing Pikachu

Team Rocket sat in the middle of their hot-air balloon, munching happily and greedily on food. "Mmm. I can't remember how long it was since we tasted real food!" Jessie cried. "Yeah. Now them twerpo can't get to us! Haha!" Meowth agreed. Pikachu, trapped in a glass case, tried to use Thundershock, but it was no use. "Don't even try, Pikachu. That is thunda-proof." Meowth laughed. "Pika pi!" Pikachu frowned. 

"Source of light with ancient spin, send forth the magic power within. Force, know my plight, release the light( The English chant is easier to remember)!" Syaoran shouted as he held up his Lasin Board. Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Ash, Misty, and Brock watched as the board flashed, then shot out a streak of blue light. 

"I found them! Follow the light!" Syaoran shouted. 

"Yeah!" the others nodded as they followed the light.

_It's okay, Pikachu-chan. We're coming. Don't worry! Everything will be fine!_ Sakura thought as she ran alongside Syaoran. 

__

Gee, I hope Pikachu's okay. He'll give me a hamburger! Togepi thought in Misty's arms. 

The gang reached Team Rocket's hideout.

"Pikachu!" Sakura cried as she ran over to it. 

"Sakura, wait! It could be a-----" Ash yelled, but it was too late. Sakura fell into a hole. "Hoeeeeeee!" "Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried as she, Syaoran, and Meiling ran to help their friend. 

"Wait! It could be another---" The trio too, fell into an unknown hole. ".....trap...." 

Ash sighed. He and his friends ran over to them, Misty taking Sakura's side of the hole. 

"Sakura! Are you okay?" "Yeah! I'm fine! No thanks to the baka that dug this up. I'll be doing woman-kind a favor when I kill the person who dug this!" Sakura answered. Misty sweatdropped. "Hey, guys! Are you okay?" Brock hollered. "Yes. I think I broke a nail!" Tomoyo wailed. "Daidouji....." Syaoran frowned. 

"Hahahaha! Our trap worked perfectly!" James grinned as he, Jessie, and Meowth stood over the two holes. 

"I bet you didn't count on this!" Sakura shouted. 

"FLY CARD!! LEND ME YOUR WINGS!!!" A pair of pinkish-white wings formed on her back, stunning Team Rocket.

"Uh-oh...." Meowth gulped. "That's right!" 

Sakura said angrily as she flew out of the hole. "When someone tries to impale my friends, they're gonna have to get through me!" she said darkly, her emerald eyes flashing anger while Ash and Brock pulled Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Meiling out of the hole. Ash peered over at Sakura and widened his eyes.

"Uh..she looks pretty scary!" Syaoran smiled. "That's the Sakura I know. Her magic is at it's best when she's angry. Like I always told her, her powers comes from her emotion," he explained.

Sakura threw a card into the air and shouted, "THUNDER CARD!! RELEASE YOUR TRUE POWERS!!!!" Sakura shouted as she struck her staff to the Thunder Card. A huge streak of lightning surged through her body, then Sakura pointed her finger at Team Rocket. "You're vanquished, you creeps!" she shouted as lightning shot out of her finger and straight towards Team Rocket. "Wow! I've never seen so much power!" Brock yelled. "Now you know Sakura," Tomoyo grinned as she filmed the whole battle. 

"No-no-no-no-no!" Jessie shrieked as the lightning struck them head on. 

A huge explosion occured, sending Team Rocket blasting off into the air. 

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIIIIIINNNNNN!" 

The trio screamed, then disappeared. 

"It's the 21st century. No one says that anymore!" Meiling shouted.

"Uh, nice work there, Sakura, but um.....you're supposed to use a Pokemon in this type of situation." Ash replied, then went on to lecturing her about battling. 

__

Boring, boring, boring! Ash is so boring! Sakura sang in her mind. 

__

I'll be doing mankind a favor when I shut him up! Meiling thought boredly. 

Misty shook her head. "Typical Ash. He's doing it again..."

Sakura sweatdropped. "Hoeeeeeeee!!!!" 

She turned to Brock and asked, "How did Ash-kun get to be in the Johto League?" Brock smiled warmly at her. "Well, he won them by battling each gym leader. If you want to, you could start in Violet City and then go to each town that has a gym so you can battle the gym leaders to get the badges----" "Or not!" Sakura grinned mischievously. Holding out her hands, she called, "Johto badges!" All of a sudden, the eight badges orbed into her hands( a/n: think Charmed's Paige Halliwell's orbing powers). Misty gasped. "Sakura! How did you--" "Ah, I have orbing powers. I can also move things with my mind and freeze time!" Sakura grinned. "But....aren't the gym leaders gonna notice?" Ash questioned. Sakura blinked, then laughed sheepishly. "Oh...ehehehehe....." 

~~~~~~~~~All 8 gyms~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO OUR BADGES?!! WHERE'D THEY GO?!" Falkner, Bugsy, Whitney, Morty, Jasmine, Chuck, Pryce, and Claire screamed as their badges magically disappeared( just so you know, they're all in their gyms. They're just on the same picture). 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hoeeeeeeee!" Sakura cried. Ash, Misty, and Brock laughed. "Don't worry, it's okay. You didn't steal them....did you?" "No, teleorbing is waaaaay different from stealing!" Sakura replied. "Oh, okay." Syaoran noticed that it was getting dark already( time went by real fast). "Uh, guys? It's getting dark. We better go find a place to sleep." Misty nodded. "Yeah. You're right. I don't think I could walk anymore." "You don't have to," Tomoyo smiled as she nodded her head in the direction of Sakura. Sakura was lying on the grass, her eyes closed as she slept peacefully. "Looks like Kinomoto-san has the right idea," Meiling laughed. "Mm." Brock agreed. Syaoran walked over to the sleeping girl and picked her up. "Aww...that's so cute!" Misty said. 

Syaoran, carrying Sakura, reached the Pokemon Center with Meiling, Tomoyo, Ash, Misty, and Brock. They went in, asked Nurse Joy if they could sleep over( not before Brock goo-goo eyeing Nurse Joy), and went into their rooms. Syaoran looked down at Sakura and smiled. "Sleep well, Sakura. You've had a long day." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charmed Sakura: KAWAII!!! ISN'T THAT CUTE?! SYAORAN CARRYING HER ALL THE WAY TO THE POKEMON CENTER?!! Oh, sorry! Please review!

v 

v 

v 

v 

v

v

v

v

v

review! 

^--~ Charmed Sakura signing out!


	5. Sakura and Tomodachi Catches a Pokemon

Anywhere But Here  
  
Charmed Sakura: Hey, this is the fifth chapter of Anywhere But Here, coming to you from Charmed Sakura. Now as you all know from the last chapter, Sakura used her powers to defeat Team Rocket. Pretty cool, as you might say. *audience cheers* Now, lets start, shall we?  
  
Chapter Five:  
Sakura and Tomodachi Catches a Pokemon  
  
The next day after Team Rocket blasted off, Sakura was bored. "I can't wait for some actions to start..." she groaned. Tomoyo rubbed her camera.  
  
"Kawaii! I call this film, 'Sakura Gets Bored Out of Her Kawaii Mind!'" she squealed.  
  
"Tomoyo, aren't you tired of filming Sakura?" Ash asked.  
  
"Iie. How can I miss such a most kawaii-est thing in my life? All I want to do in my life is to film and dress my Sakura-chan in my kawaii costumes!" Tomoyo cried, starry-eyed.  
  
"See, now she's scary!" Meiling frowned, folding her arms. The group of friends sat quietly on the couch of the Pokemon Center, when Brock suddenly spotted two cute teenage girls. Syaoran saw how dazed he looked and followed his gaze to the two girls.  
  
He grinned and nodded, "Nice spy, bro. Now the slow curve. Always works!" Syaoran then curved his shoulder slightly, as he gave a look on his face of 'Hey, girls. Wanna go out with me?' Brock didn't listen. He started zooimnig up to them as Syaoran shouted, "Hey, that's not how the slow curve works! They come to us!" Too late. Brock was already in front of them. "Hi! My name is Brock. I was wondering if you two would like to go out with me. And there's nothing better than two girls on a beautiful day!" he droned on and on. The girls giggled.  
  
One of them peered over Brock's shoulder and replied with an Italian accent, "It is your friend we like."  
  
Brock's gaze drifted over to Syaoran, who was posed in the slow curve position.  
  
Now how did he do that? Brock asked, shocked. Syaoran smiled as he coolly folded his arms and stared at them. Sakura, seeing the looks on the two Italian girls, ran over and dragged Syaoran away. "Hey! He's MY BOYFRIEND, GOT IT?!" she yelled angrily. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know!" The girls cried. "Well, I forgive you. But just this time, okay?" Sakura asked, smiling. "Deal!" the girls replied in unison.  
  
That afternoon....  
Sakura's POV~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm out in the fields, trying to catch my second Pokemon. Hoeee! I can't wait to catch one. But I don't know if I could. Maybe if I start singing a song...  
  
"Pray kamisama hoshii yo sayonara o iu yuuki o furete sawa na ima o kowashi nai no datte mi no totteatta kono ni hodoru nai kara!"  
  
All of a sudden, a bunch of Pokemon showed up.right before my eyes! I must be a good singer! Demo, Tomoyo-chan's better than me. But I have to capture them before they get away. I grabbed my Pokeball and threw it forward. "Piper, go! Tackle attack!" I cried. Piper, my Eevee, came out as it tackled one of the Pokemon, which the Pokedex said was to be a Teddiursa. Teddiursa flew into the air and landed hard on the other side of the ground. "Now, Piper-chan! Use Bite!" Piper ran towards Teddiursa very fast and chomped on it. "Yatta! Pokeball, go!" I shouted cheerfully, a huge grin on my face as Teddiursa got captured by the ball. It shook for awhile, then stopped. "Wah! Hai, hai, hai, hai, hai, hai! I caught Teddiursa-chan!" I laughed happily. Ash-kun saw me jump up and down and smiled at me. "Congratulations, Sakura!" "Un. Arigatou!" I thanked him as I grinned.  
  
Tomoyo's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I have to catch a Pokemon that's kawaii. Hey, look! A Clefairy! Kawaii desu wa! I have to have that pink cutie! I can use it in my film with Sakura- chan! I grabbed my pokeball and threw it forward. "Bellossom, go! Use Razor Leaf!" Leaves danced all around Bellossom, then shot out at Clefairy, slicing it. "Clefairy!" it cried as it skidded across the grassy pasture. "Yes! Now, Pokeball, go! Catch that Clefairy!" I shouted as I threw one of my empty Pokeballs. It was caught. I cheered and ran over to pick it up. I smiled greatly for m success.  
  
Syaoran's POV~~~~~~~~  
  
I looked at both Sakura and Daidouji. They had both captured a Pokemon. I was on the verge to do so. Like I was taught in training, I must be very patient. Argh! How can I be patient? I WANT TO CATCH A POKEMON!!! Oh, finally! A Pokemon. And a cool one, too. I guess it to be a Skarmory? Ah, who cares? I threw Scyther forward and commanded, "Scyther, use Slash Attack!" Scyther came out and made a battle cry before charging at Skarmory and slashed it. I smirked. Yes, this is better than my training at home in Hong Kong. Much better. Now to capture it..."POKEBALL, GO!!" I yelled, throwing the ball forward. Without warning, Skarmory was hit with the ball, then disappeared inside it. After a few struggles, it was finally caught. Ha! How does my mom think of me now?! Mi Chi Chai Mong, mom! ( a/n: that's Chinese for 'dream on.' Well, that's what Phoebe in Charmed sounded like in the episode where Chris reveals himself to be a witch in the sixth season..)  
~~~~Normal POV~~~~~  
  
"Yatta! I caught a Teddiursa. A Teddiursa! A coolie, coolie, cool Teddiursa!" Sakura cried with joy. ""That's so kawaii! I caught a Clefairy!" Tomoyo grinned, holding up her 'painted pink with little clouds' Pokeball. "Tomoyo! You painted your Pokeball?" Misty asked in horror. "Hai. Red and white is too dull. I like colors that are cheerful and scream out, 'Shiawase!'" Tomoyo cried with stars in her eyes. Ash and Brock sweatdropped. "She's a fashion-conscious girl!" Brock burst.  
  
"Meiling-chan, what did you----WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU FISH OUT?!!!" Sakura screamed. Pans to Meiling holding up a fishing rod( she was fishing) with a boot stuck to the rod. "Oh, my! You fished up a boot?" Syaoran was shocked.  
  
"Apparently, yes. So should we fry it or deep fry it?" Meiling grinned mischievously. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Ash, Misty, and Brock turned blue with stress lines on their faces, their eyes like T T, a huge sweatdrop and a dark blue background with those little comma-like thingies.  
  
"Hoeeeeee!" Sakura cried.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!" Team Rocket crash-landed on top of a tree, then worked their way down to the ground, where they made a hole in the shape of their bodies( kinda like in those cartoons where these people fall from a high place and when they crash, they make a self-body hole in the ground). Meowth was the first to climb out.  
  
"Owwww! That was harda landing than we ever had."  
  
"You're right. Ohh...my aching butt!" Jessie groaned.  
  
"Who knew one of the newbie twerp has supernatural powers..SHE MADE ME LOSE MY FAVORITE BOTTLECAPS( a/n: gee, he sure is obsessed with those things)!!!!" James wailed.  
  
"You know, we could use da girl in capturing Pikachu," Meowth plotted, a plan forming in his little bozo-brained head.  
  
"Then we can bring Pikachu to the boss!" James said with not-so-evilness in his voice( a/n: if they keep talking about food and money and always disguise themselves as sellers, why not quit Team Rocket and start a new business? They're so not evil!).  
  
"Look out, girl, cause we're gonna use you as bait to capture Pikachu( the girl is Sakura)." Jessie laughed. Sakura swung from a vine into the lake, her face as cheerful as ever, as she swam to her new and recent friends. "Wah! This is so much fun!" she smiled. "Yeah!" Misty smiled back. Suddenly, she was sprayed from the back. She turned around and saw Tomoyo grinning from ear to ear. "Oh, you're introuble, missy!" Misty shrieked in laughter as she scooped up some water and threw it at Tomoyo. She laughed and dove into the water. The friends laughed as they splashed each other in the water, having fun.  
  
Charmed Sakura: Oh, no! What will Team Rocket do to kidnap innocent Sakura- chan?! Stay tune to find out on the next episode of Anywhere But Here: All Hell Breaks Loose. Ja ne, minna-san! See ya! Arrivederci! 


	6. All Hell Breaks Loose

Anywhere But Here  
  
Charmed Sakura: CCS and Pokemon do not belong to me! Anyway, this is the sixth chapter of Anywhere But Here! Geez, this fanfic is more popular than my other two, which still hasn't gotten any reviews. Oh, yeah! And the Charmed powers do not belong to me, either! R&R, people!  
  
Chapter Six  
All Hell Breaks Loose  
  
Ash Ketchum stood in front of the video phone, calling up Prof. Oak, the Pokemon researcher who gave each beginning trainer their first Pokemon( a/n: Hmm.all the professors have tree names..Oak..Elm.and Birch! See? All relations to trees! I find that weird).  
  
"Morning, Prof. Oak, how are you doing?" Ash asked.  
  
"Ah, Ash. Did you catch any new Pokemon?" Prof. Oak replied.  
  
"No, not yet. But I'm training for the Johto League," Ash sighed, having not caught one single Pokemon.  
  
Misty leaned in and asked, "You wouldn't happen to discover any new water Pokemon, have you?"  
  
"No, not yet, Misty." Prof. Oak said, sweatdropping.  
  
"Hey, guys, who're you talking to? And after you use it, I need it. Badly." Sakura replied as she came up to Ash and Misty. "Why?" Misty asked. "I just need it!" Sakura cried. "Okay, okay, be patient!" Ash laughed. Tomoyo giggled.  
  
Leaning in to Meiling, she whispered, "She's gonna call Tokyo!" Meiling playfully punched Tomoyo in the arm.  
  
"Again? Kinomoto-san is so edgy!"  
  
"Hohohohohoho!" Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Ash, why don't you and your friends stop by in Pallet Town? I would like to check up on your Pokedex," Prof. Oak suggested. "Sure thing, Prof. Oak. I'll see you in.." "2 years, one month, and four days!" Sakura joked as she smiled up at Misty. "Sakura, please!" Ash whined. "I'll stay out of your way." Sakura replied, then backed away. After Ash had finished his calls, Sakura punched in some numbers. A young girl popped up on the screen and she greeted, "Moshi moshi?" "Hi, Miko-san!" Sakura cried. "Sakura-san! Genki desu ka?!" Miko asked happily. "I can count to 100!" Sakura grinned( a/n: I got that from the Full House episode 'Joey Goes Hollywood'). Brock rolled his eyes( if he could) and shook his head, laughing. Sakura continuously counted until she reached 35, where she skipped all the way to 38, and cried, "Oops! Better start again! 1, 2, 3..." Syaoran burst into laughter. "One day she's an ordinary ten-year-old, now she's acting like a three year old!" "Sayonara, Miko-san!" Sakura said after she was finished. "Sayonara, Sakura-san( sorry if that bored you)."  
  
Leaving the Pokemon center, Sakura and the gang continued on to the Johto League, Sakura strutting happily along the road. "Sakura, you're so cheerful today," Brock replied. "We never saw anyone this happy," Ash added.  
  
"Sakura-chan's cheerful everyday. Did you know that she can make someone's day bright as ever when they're feeling down? That's Sakura-chan for you!" Tomoyo boasted( not in a bratty way).  
  
"Really? That's great!" Ash grinned.  
  
"Mm. I like it when people are happy." Sakura smiled.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" a voice yelled from behind the gang. A girl about 15 years old with long black hair( like Shannen Doherty), green eyes, and wearing a pink tank top and blue jeans with tan platform shoes ran up to them. She grabbed her Pokeball and held it out.  
  
"Any of you trainers want a battle with me?" she asked.  
  
Sakura stepped up, also grabbing her Pokeball. "I do. This will be my first experience in battling. But I'm gonna vanquish you!" she grinned.  
  
The girl smirked playfully. "Nah, I think I'm gonna cream you!"  
  
"Then let the games begin!" Sakura challenged.  
  
[Scene change. Sakura and the girl are standing 10 feet apart from each other while Ash and the others stay on the sidelines.]  
  
Brock instructed the rules. "Each trainer will be allowed to use two Pokemon. They will battle until their Pokemon cannot battle anymore. Begin the match!"  
  
*Return to Myself by Chihiro Yonekura plays*  
  
Sakura smiled as she thrust forward a pokeball. "Release, Piper-chan!" Syaoran sweatdropped. "Man, I think she's used to saying 'release' seeing how many times she's said it when she releases a Clow Card!" he said. Eevee materialized and let out a squeal. "Let's win this one!" Sakura cheered. "Ganbatte, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried. "An Eevee, huh? Well, in that case.Haunter, I choose you!" the girl shouted. "Uh-oh.." Meiling frowned. "What?" Misty asked. "Kinomoto-san is afraid of ghosts!" Meiling panicked. "WHAT?!!!" Ash, Misty, and Brock shouted in unison. Haunter materialized on the battlefield, scaring Sakura out of her wits. "Hoeeeeeeee! I didn't know there were g-g-g-ghost Pokemon!" she wailed. "Hmm, an advantage. Haunter, use Nightshade!" the girl commanded. Haunter used Nightshade. Sakura started to panick. "Hoee! Piper-chan, orb out!" "Huh?!" Ash looked confused, as did Misty and Brock. But to their surprise, Eevee was surrounded by white lights and orbed out of the way. "Gee, I think Sakura gave her Eevee Whitelighter training. How else would Eevee learn to orb?" Tomoyo explained. "Oh."  
  
"Yatta! Now, Piper-chan, use Headbutt!" Sakura ordered.  
  
"Eeveee!" Eevee cried, then charged up at Haunter and slammed its head into the ghost Pokemon.  
  
"Wait a minute, physical attacks aren't supposed to work on Ghost Pokemon!" Brock yelped in surprise.  
  
"This may be a pretty good battle, after all," Misty complimented.  
  
"Now finish it! Use Tackle!" Sakura grinned. Eevee jumped into the air and tackled Haunter to the ground, making it faint.  
  
"Yes! Now, release, Teddiursa!" Sakura shouted. "Piper-chan, return!" Piper returned to its Pokeball and Teddiursa came out.  
  
"Alright, Haunter return! Go, Starmie!" The girl shouted. Starmie appeared as Haunter went into its pokeball.  
  
"This will be easy! Teddiursa, Mega-punch!" Sakura shouted. Teddiursa's paw glowed, then struck at Starmie, sending it flying back. It slid down a tree and fainted.  
  
"Yatta!" Sakura cheered. "I won! I won!"  
  
*Music fades out*  
  
Her friends ran over to her to congratulate her.  
  
"Impressive battle! I got it all on tape!" Tomoyo cried.  
  
"Yeah! I never seen one like it," Brock replied.  
  
"Arigatou. I think capturing Clow Cards make me experienced in battling, Sakura replied. Meanwhile..  
  
"Did you see da girl's Pokemon?" Meowth asked. "Yes, they were impressive. That's why we're gonna steal them!" Jessie replied. "Imagine how the boss will congratulate us and we'll be the top team!" James sighed. They imagined the whole scene( a/n: Everytime I watch those daydream, I feel like sweatdropping, even though they don't show). "Alright, then! We're gonna steal her Pokemon and Pikachu. And maybe we'll get the girl to join us, with her powers and all, we'll rule the world!" Jessie plotted.  
  
"That was a great battle," the girl said.  
  
"Arigatou. But what's your name? I haven't asked before," Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh, my name? It's Mariko," the girl said.  
  
"Mariko...it's a pretty name." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Thank you. So what's yours?" Mariko asked.  
  
"I'm Sakura Kinomoto!" Sakura said cheerfully.  
  
"Maybe we can battle again at the Johto League!" Mariko said hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, absolutely!" Sakura said. She released her two Pokemon. "Meet Piper- chan and Teddiursa-chan!" "Aw, they're so cute!" Mariko cried. All of a sudden, a net shot out of nowhere and scooped Pikachu, Piper, and Teddiursa off the ground. "Iie, Piper-chan! Teddiursa-chan!" Sakura cried in dismay. "Pikachu!" The gang heard laughter and looked up to see Team Rocket in their balloons. "We're gonna bring your Pokemon to the boss, so don't try finding them! Haha! I love it when evil wins!" Meowth shouted menacingly. "Iie! Come back here, you f****** b*tches!" Sakura shouted angrily. "We'll give them to you. If you are willing to join Team Rocket!" Jessie threatened. "Nani? Iie!" Sakura refused. "Then suffer the consequences!" Meowth yelled as it threw something straight at the gang. A black ring fastened around them, making them lose their balance. "Hoee! Get this off me!" Sakura shouted. "Haha! Now, Weezing, go! Use Smokescreen!" James commanded, throwing a Pokeball. Weezing came out and poured smoke out of its mouth. "Hoeeeeeeeeee!" Sakura's eyes widened in fear. The gang choked on it and when the smoke cleared, Team Rocket was gone, as did Sakura! "Sakura..." Syaoran tensed up, then shouted, "SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo, Meiling, Ash, Misty, and Brock only watched as tears sprang to Syaoran's eyes.  
  
Charmed Sakura: Well, what do ya think? I'm just typing away, so don't blame me if you think it's bad. And look out for the next chapter of Anywhere But Here: Hell Hath No Fury! Sora ja! ^-^ 


	7. Hell Hath No Fury

Anywhere But Here  
  
Charmed Sakura: Hey, y'all. As you all know in the last chapter, Sakura was kidnapped, along with the stolen Pikachu, Piper( Eevee), and Teddiursa by Team Rocket. Will Syaoran and the gang rescues her in time? Read to find out in this chapter!  
  
Chapter 7  
Hell Hath No Fury  
  
"Noctowl, I choose you!" Ash shouted. An owl-like Pokemon appeared in the sky. "Noctowl, find Sakura and our Pokemon!" he commanded. Noctowl nodded, then took off looking for Sakura.  
  
"I hope we find her," Misty said worriedly.  
  
"Do you think it'll find my best friend?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Of course it would. It can see from miles! Right, Ash?" Meilin boasted.  
  
"Well, not really," Ash said slowly.  
  
Syaoran was standing a distance from them, hands in pocket, as he gazed into the horizon. Misty noticed his state and walked up to him. "Hey, Syaoran, you okay?" she asked. Syaoran blinked, snapping out of his thoughts. "Huh? Oh, hey Misty."  
  
Misty gave him a small smile. "You're really worried about Sakura, aren't you?"  
  
Syaoran sighed, then turned to her. "Sakura's my life. Before I met her, I was a cold, selfish person. But now..she's changed me. She's changed everything about me. She taught me about the outside world and happiness." Misty stared in shock. Sakura did all of that and changed him? Maybe she can change Team Rocket too and bring world peace!  
  
"I know what it feels like. If anything happened to Ash, I'd be broken down too," she said.  
  
"Misty?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thanks." Syaoran said, then smiled. Misty smiled back.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, you ignoramus?!" Sakura shrieked. "Oh, shut up!" Meowth hollered as James tied her wrists and ankles together. "Why do you want me for?" Sakura asked.  
  
"We're going to use you as bait to get the twerps to give up Pikachu forever!" Jesse told her.  
  
Sakura thought for a moment, then shouted, "How rude!"  
  
"We'll leave you alone. But don't do anything stupid!" Meowth squawked( no, it didn't squawk like a parrot! It's another form for shouting). Team Rocket went outside( they were in a cabin) to celebrate their victory.  
  
Sakura sat in sadness. "Man, this isn't fair. Why me?" she complained. "Eevee!" Piper, who was in a cage next to her, tried to soothe her. "Arigatou, Piper-chan," Sakura smiled.  
  
Noctowl spotted Team Rocket and flew back to report the news to Ash. "Did you find anything?" Syaoran asked. It nodded. "Yokata," Tomoyo breathed a sigh of relief. "Come on, let's follow it!" Brock shouted as everyone followed Noctowl.  
  
Syaoran caught sight of Team Rocket's balloon as he came running into view with the others. "There it is!" he shouted. "Come on!"  
  
Ash looked strickened. "Wait, Syaoran!" Syaoran didn't hear him. He was too busy trying to save Sakura. All of a sudden, a hole opened up underneath Syaoran. Meiling and Tomoyo gasped, thinking he had fallen in, but in desperate need to save Sakura, Syaoran ran up the dirt wall and out of the hole faster than you can say 'Benihana' and faster than the most fastest animal on the planet( a/n: Whoa!). Ash, Misty, and Brock's eyes bugged out in astonishment. "What the--?! He ran right out of that hole!" Brock yelped.  
  
"Well, when someone takes his loved one away, he'll go through any obstacles to get her back! Even if it's walking 3 feet into the forest, swimming through a 50 ft. inch deep swamp, swinging on a vine, climbing a redwood tree, swim on the lake to get to the other side, wrestle a bear, go through a pitch-black cave, walk through a desert with a loadful of snakes, climb a snowy mountain, and swim again on the lake to get to the end of that place( a/n: I know the mountain is not supposed to be in the forest, and the desert, and the cave, but I like blabbing on and on). I heard rumors that he once swam the Pacific Ocean all the way to Japan, hopped on a bus, got off, and ran all the way from Tokyo to Tomoeda, which is like, 500 miles away from each other, just to meet Sakura( a/n: I love making Syaoran a hero!)," Tomoyo and Meiling replied, Tomoyo taking the first half and Meiling taking the second half( she was the one who told them about the swimming to Japan).  
  
Misty sweatdropped.  
  
"Really? Syaoran must be a true hero!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran burst into Team Rocket's cabin and saw Sakura tied up. "Syaoran- kun! Yokata!" she whispered.  
  
"Daijoubu. I'm here." Syaoran assured her.  
  
He took out his sword. "Move your wrists and ankles apart. I'm going to cut you loose. If you don't move them, then I'll accidentally slice your skin, okay?" Sakura nodded in understandment as Syaoran walked up to her.  
  
"Not so fast, Romeo!" a voice sneered. Jessie, James, and Meowth walked out inbetween Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
"Get out of my way, you dippity-do heads! I've got a girl to save here!" Syaoran snarled.  
  
Meowth smirked. "If you want your girlfriend back, then I suggest you give us Pikachu..permanently!"  
  
Ash, who came in at that moment with Tomoyo, Meiling, Misty, and Brock, shouted in anger, "No way! I'm not letting you have my Pikachu!"  
  
"Grr..Arbok, go!" Jessie yelled as she threw a pokeball forward. "Weezing, I choose you!" James hollered. The two poison Pokemon appeared in front of the gang.  
  
"You wanna battle? Fine!" Syaoran shouted as he got into fighting stance. "I'm in, too! Kinomoto-san's my friend!" Meiling added, also getting into fighting stance.  
  
"Bellossom, Clefairy, go!" Tomoyo shouted as she threw her Pokemon in.  
  
"Bellossom, use razor leaf to cut the ropes off Sakura-chan!"  
  
Bellossom let out a cry as leaves sprang out at Sakura, cutting the ropes off her. Sakura gasped in happiness as she leapt to her feet and ran up to Tomoyo.  
  
"Arigatou, Tomoyo-chan!" she cried.  
  
"Daijoubu, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo stated as she hugged her tomodachi back.  
  
"Okay, Corsola, go! Use watergun!" Misty shouted as she threw in her Pokemon.  
  
"Totodile, use watergun too!" Ash yelled. The two Pokemon materialized and used watergun at the same time. Team Rocket was immediately drenched. "How dare you!" Jessie screamed in fury. Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other, then nodded.  
  
"Piper!" Sakura shouted( she got Piper out when Bellossom cut the ropes off her).  
  
"Skarmory!" Syaoran screamed.  
  
"Use Iron Tail!" they shouted in unison. The two Pokemon used Iron Tail, bringing Team Rocket flying out of the roof.  
  
"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off aga-a-a-a-ain!" Team Rocket screamed.  
  
"I'm so glad you're safe, Sakura!" Syaoran said as he hugged the girl of his dreams. "Aww, that's so sweet!" Misty grinned as she smiled at the two of them.  
  
"Thanks, Mist. I don't know what I'll do without you guys!" Sakura laughed.  
  
"So where are we headed next?" Meiling asked.  
  
"It says here on the map that Crystal Town is the nearest town, so we'll get there tomorrow!" "Ah! Yatta!" Sakura cheered.  
  
Charmed Sakura: Okay, it's not my best chapter, because I'm just typing away, so don't flame me! Okay, look for my next chapter, Anywhere But Here: Friends Til the End! Oh, and review my newest story, "Return to Myself!" It's the first CCS/ Full House crossover! Ja ne! 


	8. Return to Myself

Anywhere But Here  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 8: Return to Myself  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Syaoran, Ash, Misty, and Brock reached Crystal Town.  
  
"Finally! Civilization!" Meiling groaned.  
  
Misty nodded. "I agree. It's been three days without good food!"  
  
Sakura laughed. "What's it with you guys and civilization? Come on, enjoy the nature!" Ash and Li agreed. "Yeah, see? She doesn't complain," Ash replied. Misty was infuriated. "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN, ASH KETCHUM!!!!" she roared. Ash began to sweat.  
  
"Uh.nothing!" he said quickly.  
  
"Whoa, careful there! If your head explodes, I'm not cleaning it up!" Tomoyo cried.  
  
Misty took a deep breath, then calmed down.  
  
"Whew. For a minute there, I thought that you would explode!" Brock said.  
  
Sakura pointed down the road. "I'm gonna check out something, 'kay?" "Hey, matte!" Tomoyo cried, wanting to go with her best friend. Together, they headed to a nightclub Sakura spotted with the words Crystal 3 in green neon lights. Ash looked at Meiling, Li, Misty, and Brock.  
  
"So I guess its us now." He stated.  
  
Meiling smiled. "Oh, Syaoran and I want to get some..school supplies!" she lied as she pulled Syaoran with her. Ash was now confused as he looked at his two friends.  
  
"What's with them?" Misty asked.  
  
Brock shrugged. "I don't know. They seem kind of busy today." Suddenly, he caught sight of Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling holding up a cue card with the words 'GET OVER HERE!! GET MISTY AND ASH TO ADMIT LOVE TO EACH OTHER!!!' in happy colors. He noticed the wink in Tomoyo's eyes and immediately got the idea.  
  
"Oh, uh, guys? I have to get some supplies for the Pokemon!" he added as he dashed down the road and up to the CCS gang. "How'd you know Ash and Misty like each other?" he asked. "Duh! Haven't you noticed? First they hate each other, then they blush at the sight of each other, actually Misty does so, and now they're dense! It's like Syaoran and me. They're in love!" Sakura shouted, throwing her hands up. Brock's mouth slowly spread into a grin. "Ohhhhhh..I get it now!"  
  
Ash stared at Misty for a long time, then turned away and blushed. Misty did the same. "Misty, I-----How can I say this, um.." He started. "I have something to say to you too, Ash.." Misty replied slowly, face red. They looked at each other, then blushed. "Uh, maybe we should forget about this if we can't form words around each other," Ash suggested. Misty nodded. "Yeah, we should."  
  
Over in the corner of the wall, Meiling pouted. "Mou! They are even stupider than Syaoran and Kinomoto-san!" Syaoran death-glared his ex- fiancé. "What?" Meiling asked. "Wow. You guys really know how to play matchmaker," Brock admitted. "Years and years of practice!" Tomoyo giggled. "Hohohoho!"  
  
"Sakura? Tomoyo? Syaoran? Meiling? Brock?" Ash asked, looking around. "Come on out!"  
  
The gang ran up to Ash and Misty. "Hey, Ash, ready to explore the town?" Sakura asked excitedly. Misty looked at each of them suspiciously. "What are you guys up to?" Ash had to agree with her. "Yeah, what are you guys up to?" Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Syaoran, and Brock looked at each other.  
  
"Nothing! We're not up to anything, right guys?" Meiling asked. Everyone shook their heads.  
  
"Yup. We're not up to anything. Why would I, Syaoran Li, future clan leader of the Li Clan, lie?" Syaoran asked. Misty and Ash looked at each other.  
  
"Well, okay, if you guys say so..." Ash stated, a little creeped out by the way the CCS gang and his friend Brock was acting.  
  
"Come on, let's shop!" Sakura replied excitedly.  
  
"Yeah!" Tomoyo grinned.  
  
"Wait for us!" Misty and Meiling shouted as they ran after Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
"Let's follow them," Brock replied. Syaoran and Ash nodded as they followed the girls to the mall.  
  
Three hours later..  
  
The boys were all holding bags that the girls dumped on them. Syaoran was holding 12 bags for Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling( they each had four bags), Ash and Brock holding 6. "I never knew shopping was such a dangerous sport!" Syaoran groaned. Ash and Brock nodded. "Pikachu," Pikachu nodded. Togepi chirped in Misty's arms. "Wow, I never did this much shopping before. It's nice having some girls to hang out with. Ash and Brock always complain!" Misty huffed.  
  
"Hey!" Ash cried in protest.  
  
Misty frowned. "Well, you always do. Remember the Princess Festival? Huh? Do you?" Ash sweatdropped. "Uh.uh..." He stammered. "Hey, Romeo and Juliet, let's break it up!" Sakura smiled, cutting the two Pokemon trainers from any more bickering.  
  
The CCS gang and Brock decided to give Ash and Misty another chance to confess that they liked each other, so when they stayed over at the Pokemon center, Tomoyo demanded that she, Sakura, and Meiling sleep together while Brock shares a room with Syaoran and that Misty and Ash sleep together..in a room with only one bed( a/n: hohohoho!). After hearing the news, the two couples were mortified. "What?! Tomoyo, why?! How could you place me with that wretched trainer?!" Misty cried in horror. "Yeah!" Ash replied. They looked at each other, then turned away and blushed.  
  
"Ash-kun and Misty-chan should confess by now, otherwise they're stupid!" Meiling whispered. Tomoyo and Sakura nodded. "Yeah. I remember when you and Tomoyo set me and Syaoran up. Mou, that was mean of you two!" Sakura pouted, then laughed cutely.  
  
Ash laid on his bunk, thinking deep thoughts. How can say that I like Misty without breaking our friendship? He thought. Misty was thinking the same thoughts. She suddenly sat up and looked at Ash. "Ash?" Ash blinked, startled.  
  
"Yeah, Misty, what is it?" he asked.  
  
Misty bit her lip as she gazed into Ash's brown eyes. "Just that uh..I.I..lo-----" Ash watched in confusion as Misty stammered. "I-I-I-I- I..lov----" Feeling uneasy, she shook her head. "Nothing. Let's just go to sleep, huh?" Ash nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Good night, Misty." "Goodnight, Ash," Misty smiled.  
  
Charmed Sakura: So Misty and Ash hasn't confessed. Please review! ^--^ Oh! And also review 'Return to Myself.' I haven't gotten any reviews yet, so if you like CCS and Full House, you can review it! And look for my next chapter of the Anywhere But Here: Winter Wish! Sayonara! 


	9. Christmas Special: Winter Wish

Anywhere But Here  
  
Charmed Sakura: Hey, it's the Christmas special of Anywhere But Here! Find out if Ash and Misty confess!  
  
Ch. 9: Winter Wish  
  
It was Christmas Eve, because everyone was buying gifts. "Wah! It's Christmas Eve! I can't believe it!" Sakura cried as she danced around in the snow. She wore the same pink jacket when she and Syaoran went to the Tsukimine shrine and Sakura transformed the Glow Card. Syaoran smiled. He liked to see her so happy. "You sure love snow, Sakura," Ash grinned. "Kawaii!" Tomoyo cried as she taped her best friend.  
  
"It's snowing!" Jessie cried happily with stars in her eyes. "Jessie, please!" James cried. "She's gonna launch into her stories of eating ice!" Meowth groaned, remembering last time it snowed. As if on cue, Jessie began bragging. James looked at Meowth. "Now we're in for it!" he groaned.  
  
The CCS gang, Ash, Misty, and Brock walked around Ivy City, looking at different shop windows. Little kids threw snowballs at each other, having fun. Sakura suddenly caught a glimpse of a musical box in a shape of a cherry blossom and gasped as she ran over to the window. "Kirei..Syaoran- kun, I wish I had that for Christmas!" she grinned. Syaoran smiled. Suddenly, he knew what he had to do. He barged into the store and came out five minutes later with a pink-wrapped package in his hands.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, what did you get?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Uh, nothing special!" he replied. Ash and Misty looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"So, Ash.um.what do you think of Christmas?" she asked.  
  
"It's kind of cool, seeing everyone so happy," Ash said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hey! Look at this!" Tomoyo cried as she ripped a poster off of the nearest window shop.  
  
"Winter Carnival? Wah! I'd love to go!" Sakura replied cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah! Then we can put Ash and Misty on the Ferris Wheel together!" Meiling grinned in mischief.  
  
"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!!" Ash and Misty shouted.  
  
"But-----" Ash started. Sakura frowned and pulled Misty away while Syaoran did the same to Ash.  
  
"Don't you get it? Don't you see what's happening?" Sakura demanded. "Yeah, he's acting really strange." Misty frowned. "Wake up, Misty! Why is he acting strange?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Because he wants people to notice him!"  
  
"Well, that's partly it! Ash's just tired of being a doormat." Sakura cried.  
  
"What do you mean?" Misty looked confused.  
  
"He doesn't want anybody to notice him. He wants you to notice him," Sakura replied. "Everyone in the Pokemon world, actually, my friends and Brock, can tell that he's had a crush on you since...ever! You've been paying too much attention to your water Pokemon. So do me a favor and yourself a favor and...just tell Ash how you feel!" Sakura cried. Over on the other side, Syaoran was telling Ash the same advice. Misty shook her head.  
  
"I don't think so, Sakura. He hates me."  
  
She stood up and walked away. Ash did the same. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other in defeat. Their advice had failed.  
  
The gang are in the winter carnival.  
  
( Ordinary Girl plays)  
  
You run, have fun  
  
With Kero by your side  
  
"Wow, look at this, Syaoran-kun," Sakura cried.  
  
"Yeah, that's great." Syaoran smiled.  
  
Tomoyo unzipped her backpack to get her video camera when all of a sudden..  
  
"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME IN THAT BACKPACK FOR NINE DAYS?!!! I'M STARVING TO DEATH HERE!!!" a tiny voice screamed.  
  
Tomoyo's hands immediately shot to her mouth as she dumped everything out of her bookbag and Kero dropped out.  
  
"Kero-chan, gomen! I thought it was just me, Sakura-chan, Meiling-chan, and Li-kun! When did you get in?" Tomoyo asked in horror.  
  
Sakura smiled over at Meiling.  
  
"Meiling-chan, are you hungry?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Not really. Itai! I mean, hai, me too," Meiling replied after Ash kicked her in the ankle secretly.  
  
"Shall we try this place?" Brock asked.  
  
"Uh, OK, great!" Meiling grinned as the group took their seat around a table. The waiter soon brought the food they ordered.  
  
"Where's Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" a voice called. Sakura turned around in her seat to see Tomoyo and...KERO-CHAN?!!  
  
"Hoeeeeee! Kero-chan? Demo----how?!" she screamed. Kero flew over to Sakura's face very angry. Ash, Misty, and Brock stared at him in curiosity.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DITCH ME!!! HOW RUDE OF THE CARDMISTRESS TO IGNORE A GUARDIAN BEAST!!!!!!" Kero raged. Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"Kero-chan, we didn't know you were coming! Why didn't you say something from inside my backpack? I would've heard you!" Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Well, I'll forgive you since you let in air," Kero stated.  
  
"I'm sorry, but Sakura, who is that?" Misty asked.  
  
Sakura smiled. "This is the Guardian Beast I told you about in the beginning. This is Keroberos, but you can call him Kero. This is just his false form. His true form's much cooler, but not as kawaii as his little form!"  
  
"I have to admit, he does look cute this way!" Misty smiled as she stroked Kero's back. His wings fluttered in happiness.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!! NOT THE STUFFED ANIMAL!!!" Syaoran wailed as he banged his head on the table. "DON'T CALL ME A STUFFED ANIMAL, GAKI!!!" "Who says?" "YOU!" Everyone sweatdropped at the two bickering. Kero got so mad that he chomped on Syaoran's finger. "ITAI!!!! YOU LITTLE FREAK!!" he screamed. They immediately launched into a death-glare contest.  
  
Sakura stood in front of a stage, singing a song for the Winter Carnival. Music began to play as she smiled at her friends who were sitting in the front row. "Chiisana shiawase o daiji ni atatameteta  
  
nee, omou to mune no oku konna ni itaku naru no anata no me anata no koe subete itoshikute... konayuki ga hoho ni maiori namida ni kawatta  
  
itsu made mo soba ni ite kono te o hanasanai de  
  
fuyu no sora kirameku hoshi wa futari o tsutsunda  
  
shiroi kata shiroi iki anata to kanjiteru WINTER WISH  
  
yorisoi aruita umizoi no yuuenchi  
  
nee, kanransha ni notte hikari no machi miyou yo  
  
tooku naru umi to awai kiss ga setsunakute... hajimari wa konayuki no IVU chiisana SUTORI  
  
dare yori mo aishiteru kono te o hanasanai de  
  
arukidasu futari no mirai naranda ashiato  
  
nukumori mo yasashisa mo anata to dakishimeru WINTER WISH  
  
konayuki ga hoho ni maiori namida ni kawatta  
  
itsu made mo soba ni ite kono te o hanasanai de  
  
fuyu no sora kirameku hoshi wa futari o tsutsunda  
  
shiroi kata shiroi iki anata to kanjiteru WINTER WISH.."  
  
Music began to fade as the audience cheered. "Wow! I never knew Sakura was such a good singer," Ash replied. "Well, now you do!" Tomoyo grinned. Later that night... Tomoyo was watching the night sky when she saw Kero flying to the sky. "Where are you going?" she asked. "I got a little business to attend to," he said. "Okay." Up on the gondola, Sakura and Syaoran sat opposite of each other. They can see some glowing balls falling out slowly. "Hey, it's snowing. That's cool," Syaoran smiled. "Yeah, really cool." "Ash, I want to tell you something. I----I LOVE YOU!!! THERE, I SAID IT!! AND I FEEL GOOD!!" Misty blurted. Ash fell off his seat in shock. "Misty...I..." "Maybe it wasn't a good idea. Oh, man, I ruined our friendship!" Misty wailed. "No, no! I..I love you, too! I was afraid of being rejected!" Ash replied. "Me too! Then Sakura gave me some pretty good advice," Misty said. "Syaoran did the same to me," Ash smiled. "It's a good carnival, isn't it?" Misty nodded. "Kirei.." Sakura replied as she looked at the sparkles. Syaoran agreed. Tomoyo and Meiling, who just got on, were also enjoying the view. Up in the sky, Kero was flying, sparkling embers created by his solar magic power sprinkling down on the city. "The guardian beast of the seat is about to make a comeback! Yoo-hoo!" he shouted. *Pure Snow plays*  
  
Charmed Sakura: Hey, what do you think of the Christmas Special of Anywhere But Here? Please review! And don't forget to review Return to Myself! I think I wrote that 3 times! Ja! 


	10. Trouble in the Air

Charmed Sakura: Okay, let's skip right to the story! Oh, yeah! I don't own CCS or Pokemon, but it'd be really cool if I did, 'cause I could bark Nelvana into making CC better!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ch. 10:

Trouble in the Air

"So, Syao-kun, what did you get me last week?" Sakura asked, still wondering why Syaoran didn't give her a Christmas present. "Oh, yeah! Here." Syaoran held out a nicely wrapped pink package to Sakura. She opened it carefully and gasped. "Syaoran, it's that music box I've always wanted!" she cried. 

"I think those two are a kawaii couple, ne?" Tomoyo asked. Meiling nodded. "Yeah, even Ash and Misty are lovebirds!" 

They were continuing on the road to the Johto League. "Brock, what's the next town?" Ash asked. "It says here on the map Jewel City is the closest one," Brock replied. "Hanyaan!" Sakura cried. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The CCS and Pokemon gang stared in awe at the big city. Large building surrounded them, and there were tons of nightclubs with flashing neon lights.

"Wow! The city is so big, like San Francisco!" Sakura cried happily. 

"It's so cool to see my Sakura-chan shiawase!" Tomoyo cried. 

"Hoeeeee!" Sakura frowned in embarrassment. Sakura let out Piper's pokeball. "Piper-chan, wanna go explore?" she asked. "Eeveee!" Piper squealed. "Hey, I wanna come too!" Tomoyo cried as she released her Bellossom. 

"Hey, have fun without us, 'kay?" Tomoyo asked. "Okay," Ash, Misty, Brock, Syaoran, and Meiling replied. 

Meiling turned to Syaoran. "Hey, let's find a training center so we can build up our fighting skills." Syaoran half-smiled. "That'd be good." 

Sakura and Tomoyo walked into a store. Sakura spotted a rack with notebooks and rushed over to it. But when she tried to pick one out, she couldn't. "Eto......mm....." she said. Tomoyo giggled. 

"Thank you." the person at the cash register said. 

Sakura and Tomoyo walked out of the store, giggling. "Shopping is so fun!" Tomoyo grinned. Sakura nodded. "Yeah. I wonder what the others are doing...." 

Pans to Syaoran and Meiling fighting each other( a/n: refer to that episode in Full House where DJ was forbidden to see Steve, cause I ain't writing all that down!). 

"Why don't we meet up with the others, ne?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo smiled and nodded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ash, Misty, and Brock were standing inside a building in the lobby, waiting for the arrival of the CCS gang.

. "I wonder what's taking Sakura and the others so long...." Ash wondered. 

"They're out shopping....well, Meiling and Syaoran are training, remember?" Misty said.

"Minna-san!" a voice cried. All heads turned to see Sakura and her friends running up to them.

"It's about time you got here! Do you want to give your Pokemon to that girl to take care of?" Misty asked. Sakura looked over at the counter and saw a young teenage girl with blonde hair.

"Okay....let's see....Ah! I know! Hikari-chan, I choose you!" Sakura shouted as she let Teddiursa out.

She went up and plopped Teddiursa on the table. "Konnichiwa! Can you take care of my Hikari? Oh, yeah! Make sure you play Elvis Presley's songs every little while, cause Hikari is a huge fan!" 

The girl sweatdropped in confusion. _What kind of Pokemon listens to music.....and WHO THE HECK IS ELVIS?!!!_ she thought. 

"Uh, sure....we'll take good care of your...'Elvis' Pokemon fan!" The girl replied, still sweatdropping. A boy about the girl's age with green hair and brown eyes came out from the backroom and took Hikari to the back. 

"Sora ja, Hikari-chan!" Sakura shouted. She looked at Tomoyo.

"Well, I'll have to say. Adios, Hikar-itos!" Sakura joked. Tomoyo giggled. "Come on, guys, let's go get something to eat," Meiling replied. "Oh, yeah!" Ash grinned as he stood up. "How about Chinese?" Syaoran suggested. "Yeah, that's great, Syaoran," Misty smiled. 

Sakura half-smiled. "Um, I don't think I'm in the mood. Why don't I just....stay here and uh....Hikari....." 

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Brock asked. 

Sakura leaned up to his ear and whispered, "I don't trust those two people over there. I sent Hikari in so I can spy in on them. Besides, they give me the aura of 'steal'." Brock blinked.

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

"Yes, there is!" Sakura protested. Brock shrugged.

"Whatever you say, Sakura." The gang left the building with the exception of Sakura. She glanced over at the teenage girl and narrowed her emerald orbs. _There is something very fishy about her and that boy working with her! I'll have to be on my guard!_

"Hey, um, do you know where the girls' room is?" She stood up and faced the blonde girl. "Yeah. You go out this door, turn left, and keep going straight.....why?" the girl asked. "Oh, I have to wash my hands. Yeah." Sakura smiled, then jolted out the back door.

"What's with her?" the boy asked. 

"I don't know." 

Sakura walked around, looking for anything suspicious. "Now, if I stole any Pokemon, where would I keep them?" Her eyes focused on a door and walked cautiously over to it. She yanked open the door and peeked inside. 

"Nani?!" she yelped as she stepped inside. There were cages of Pokemon, all looking miserable.

"Who could do such a horrible thing?" Sakura asked. All of a sudden, she heard the door rattle. Panicking, she looked around for a place to hide. The door swung opened and the boy came in, looking to see if anyone was in the room.

"Huh. Nobody's here....I thought I heard something." Sakura peered from behind one of the cages, taking deep breaths. The boy left, and Sakura crawled out. She fumbled through her bookbag and pulled out a cell-phone. She dialed a number and listened. 

"Moshi-moshi, Tomoyo-chan? Hey, get over here! There's something bad going on!" she whispered. 

"Got it." Tomoyo replied, then barked to the others, "COME ON, LET'S MOVE IT, PEOPLE!!! SAKURA-CHAN NEEDS HELP!!!" Pans to everyone with noodle drooping out of their mouths. 

"Tomoyo, we're eating!" Ash insisted.

"NOW!" Tomoyo squawked. 

Sakura waited impatiently for her friends' arrival. They soon came, and Sakura shrieked, "It's about time. Follow me!" She was grateful no one was there to hear. She led her friends to the room she was previously in.

They gasped. "See?! I told you there was something fishy, but no! You told me that I was hallucinating! Now do you believe me?!" Sakura shouted in a high-pitched voice.

"Oh, my...." Tomoyo whispered.

"Yeah...." Meiling drew in her breath in disbelief.

"Who could've done this?' Ash asked in wonder. 

"Aha! I knew something was wrong back here!" a voice sneered. The gang spun around to see the two teenagers from before. 

"I knew you were bad road. Oh, I despised you right from the start. Sneaky little brownnoser with a hidden agenda to steal Pokemon!" Sakura snarled. 

"Well, I think that you should prepare for trouble!" the boy smirked. "Oh, great. Another stupid motto!" Meiling groaned. "I have to catch this on tape! Yatta! My Sakura-chan in action! Ho ho ho ho!" Tomoyo cried, stars in her eyes. 

"To infect the world from devastation!"

"To blight all people within our nation!"

"To announce the goodness of truth and love!" 

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" 

"Cassidy."

"And Butch!" 

"Team Rocket, circling the world all day and night!" 

"Surrender now or you'll surely lose the fight1" 

"TEAM ROCKET!" Ash, Misty, and Brock yelled. 

"How rude! Pokemon are not toys!" Tomoyo cried. 

"It is to us!" Cassidy spat. 

"Yeah, well, I treat everyone nicely!" Sakura spat back. 

"I bet you don't have a job!" Butch joined in. 

"She does too, have a job!" Syaoran shouted. 

"Daijoubu, Syaoran-kun. I'll handle this. We don't need to defend ourselves." Sakura smiled, then jutted her chin out. "I have my own radio station, K-CHERRY 520! What about you?" Cassidy drew back. "Hmph!" 

"Now, if you want to...you can call up 1-800 and advertise your ad on cable!" Meiling replied sarcastically. 

"How dare you insult us? Houndour, go!" Cassidy shouted. "You too, Hitmontop!" Butch snarled. 

"I've got a great idea, let's hire a sky-writer and sky-write "Loser" over your boss's gym!" Sakura snorted. 

"Houndour, flamethrower!" Cassidy commanded. 

"Go, Piper! Use your tail!" Sakura shouted. Eevee materialized and spun its tail to evade the flames. 

"Yes! Now, Windy! Blow these jerks away!" Sakura released the Windy Card. A gust of wind blew in from nowhere, knocking Butch and Cassidy off their feet. 

"We're not finished yet! Hitmontop, rolling kick!" Butch yelled( a/n: this takes place after the Lugia episode of the Pokemon Master Quest and it's kinda related to the first time Ash, Misty, and Brock met Butch and Cassidy). 

"Corsola, use Water Gun!" Misty shouted.

"Totodile, use Water Gun too!" Ash yelled.

"Wow! This is so cool!" Tomoyo cried with delight as she filmed the battle. "Hohohohoho!" 

"Scyther, go! Slash attack!" Syaoran shouted. Scyther appeared and slashed at Hitmontop. "Aah!" Butch screamed. "Grr....Houndour, Fire Spin!" Cassidy ordered. "Hey!" Sakura shouted. "Clefairy, I choose you! Double slap!" Tomoyo cried as she let her Clefairy in. 

"Meiling, help us out!" Brock shouted. "Right! Go, Sneasel, Scratch attack!" she commanded. Sneasel appeared and scratched at Houndour. "Whoo-hoo!" Meiling cheered.

"You think you can stop us?!" Butch shouted angrily.

"Yes. You two are outnumbered. Why don't you just give up?" Sakura asked. 

"Never! Houndour, Bite!" 

"Hitmontop, Rapid Spin!" Butch screamed. "Are you ready, Misty?" Ash asked. Misty nodded.

"Yeah."

"Totodile!" "Corsola!" "Double Water Gun!" Ash/ Misty yelled at the same time. Houndour and Hitmontop were hit straight on, making them faint. "It's over," Sakura growled. "Wood! Tie them up!" Vines wrapped around Butch and Cassidy, tying them up.

"GRRR.......YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!!!!" Cassidy fumed. 

"Hmm. Cassidy. Her mom is in prison!" Meiling smirked( a/n: I love throwing insults. I know! Let's join forces and insult Team Rocket! 1....2.....3....insult!).

"SHE IS NOT!!!" 

"Butch. He is gay!" Tomoyo replied.

"YEAH, RIGHT!!": Butch shouted in anger.

"Butch obsesses with his hair!" Brock mocked. 

"JESSIE DOES THAT, NOT ME!!" 

"Cassidy. She has no friends!" Sakura grinned mischievously. 

"I DO SO!" Cassidy screamed. 

"Yeah, and your only friend is a tree!" Tomoyo sneered. 

"GRR.....!!!" Cassidy was outraged.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN TOLD, CASSIDY'S HAIR IS PAINTED GOLD!" Sakura sang. 

"My hair is always blonde!" Cassidy insisted. 

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN TOLD, TEAM ROCKET'S HEART IS MIGHTY COLD!" Syaoran finished. Cassidy and Butch were now death-glaring.

"Butch and Cassidy....they're in love!" Syaoran retorted. 

"EW! WE'RE JUST PARTNERS-IN-CRIME!!!" The two yelled in disgust. 

"That's what they want you to think. Now, Cassidy. She eats garbage!" Ash joined in the mockery, as if enjoying it. 

"Yeah!" Misty grinned. 

"STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!!!! SHUT THE *BLEEP* UP!" Cassidy fumed. 

"You're grounded, young lady!" 

"WHAT?! YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!!" Cassidy yelled. 

"DIPPITY-DOO HEAD!" Syaoran taunted.

"STUPIDHEAD!"

"SON OF A BITCH!"

"SNOT-FACE, SNOT-HEAD!!" Sakura shouted. 

"DWEEB!" Cassidy snorted.

"LOSER!" Tomoyo replied.

"SHUT UP!!!" Butch yelled. 

"You know, guys, let me tell you something. We are talking complete physical and psycho-emotional breakdown, people. I want to see a broken man. I'm talking broken like 'Ooh, I just threw a baseball through your window' broken! Snap them like a twig, squeeze them like a bug! I want you to turn them into mincemeat, AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT MINCEMEAT IS! I want you to scream for your mommy, WAH WAH! Mommy mommy mommy! Do you hear me, people? Do you read me? 'Cause I don't think you read me!" "Sakura, we read you, okay? Now stop it, 'cause you're scaring us!" Ash panicked. "Alright." 

"I think that's enough torture for these crooks. Let's call Officer Jenny!" Misty replied. "Yeah." Sakura nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Looks like Team Rocket's going off to jail again!" Butch and Cassidy wailed. "Oh, blah-blah-blah-blah!" Meiling frowned. "Bye! Arrividerci! The coffee in prison is instant!" Sakura shouted. "I think you saved the day, Sakura. But what about your Teddiursa?" "Oh, I got it out!" Sakura winked. "I can't wait for another day!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charmed Sakura: Review! Oh, yeah! If you know the lyrics to the song played in the episode where Ash, Misty, and Brock split up, send it to me! I keep looking for the lyrics, but I can't find it. It's played when Misty was remembering all the good times she's had with Ash and Brock. I think that it was a good song, so I was hoping for some lyrics. Ja!


	11. Under the Weather

Charmed Sakura: I do not own CCS or Pokemon. Nor is any quotes you recognized from any other show. Oh, yeah! This chapter is based on the _Two of a Kind_ episode, 'Breaking Up is Hard to Do!' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ch. 11

Under the Weather

"Sakura, come on! We have to get moving if we want to get to the Johto League," Ash replied as he poked his head into the door. Sakura moaned. She had a red hue over her face. "Sounds to me like she doesn't wanna wake up," Kero said.

"Sakura?' he asked. 

"I'll wake her up," Tomoyo said as she walked over to Sakura's bed.

"Sakura, are you okay?" she asked worriedly. Sakura moaned again and slowly opened her eyes. 

"My head hurts...." she groaned. Her vision spun in her head. "Would you please stop moving around?" "Hmm....Sakura-chan, you've got a fever!" Tomoyo cried. 

"Besides, your head feels a little warm.....and clammy..." Everyone gasped. 

"Well, so much for continuing our journey," Ash said sadly.

"Come on, Ash, let's go get a warm cloth for Sakura." Misty suggested. Ash nodded and followed her out to the lake near the cabin that they stayed in with a cloth and wetted it. 

Syaoran stuck the thermo into Sakura's mouth and waited. After a while, he pulled it out and read it. "102 degrees?! Have mercy! Sakura, you're really sick!" he shouted.

"We're back!" Misty called.

"Hurry," Meiling cried. Misty laid the wet cloth on Sakura's forehead. They watched as Sakura took heavy breaths in worry. Tomoyo stood up. "Come on, Kero-chan, help me make some soup for Sakura-chan." Kero nodded and followed her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, looks like one of the twerps is sick," Jessie replied. "Great! Now that they're focusing on da gurl, we can capture Pikachu!" Meowth smirked. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kero watched as Tomoyo cut some veggies into the pot. "Kero-chan, can you hand me some carrots?" she asked. Kero zipped over and grabbed some carrots and handed it to Tomoyo.

"I'm really worried about my mistress. I mean, she's strong!" Kero replied. 

"Yeah," Tomoyo nodded. 

"Hey, Syaoran, we're gonna run down to the store and get some supplies for Sakura's fever," Ash called. 

Syaoran nodded. "Do anything to help Sakura get better," he replied. Ash nodded and glanced at Misty. 

"Come on, Mist." 

"Okay." 

Tomoyo walked in the room, carrying a bowl of soup, Kero blowing on the steam to cool it down( a/n: why is it in anime that when someone eats spicy food, fire shoots out of their mouth?). 

"Sakura-chan, wake up. I made you soup so you can get better," Tomoyo whispered. Sakura sat up in bed and smiled weakly. 

"Arigatou," she said softly, then ate quietly. After she was done, she handed it back to Tomoyo.

"Where's Ash and Misty?" she asked.

"They're out getting stuff for you. They'll be back," Brock replied. "But here's some saltine crackers." Sakura frowned.

"Can't I have pizza?" "Nah, I don't think your stomach can handle it." Syaoran said. 

"Should we get the Pepto Bismol?" Misty asked.

"Okay," Ash said.

"Do you know what the Korean word for Bismol is?" Misty looked at him funny. 

Sakura watched in boredom as she watched Meiling gulf down a slice of pepperoni pizza. She couldn't take it anymore, so she sat up and limped over to Meiling, who was sitting in an armchair.

"Come on, let me have a bite of your pizza," she replied.

"No!" Meiling refused. Sakura tried to bite the pizza.

"Gimme....gimme...gimme!" she cried. 

"Kinomoto...Kinomoto..stop!" Sakura stopped.

"I am very disappointed in you. You're supposed to be sick! Besides, you heard Syaoran. Your stomach can't handle it," she smiled. Sakura was angry.

"My stomach is fine, now give me a bite!" she growled as she tried to take a bite again. Meiling dodged Sakura's hands. 

Ash and Misty returned with a bag of medicine for Sakura. "Here, let me do it," Tomoyo insisted as she pulled out a bottle of Pepto Bismol. Meiling made a face. "Sakura, here, you'll get better with this, I promise." Sakura nodded as she pinched her nose shut and took it, then sipped some water. "Arigatou...for taking care of me." Ash smiled. "Hey, you're sick! We have to do this." 

All of a sudden, they heard a noise and ran out to see a huge machine! 

"Oh, no...what is this?!" Misty yelled. 

"You should prepare for trouble!" "And make it double!" 

"Oh, great!" Brock groaned. Jessie, James, and Meowth rose from inside the machine and smirked.

"Since your little friend is out sick, we figured this would be a good time to attack!" Jessie smirked.

"And now for Pikachu!" James shouted as he held out a rubber glove attached to a pole. Pikachu screamed and tried to shock it, but it was no use. 

"Pikachu, no! You let Pikachu go right now, Team Rocket!" Ash yelled. 

"Ha ha! Like we was ever gonna do that!" Meowth laughed evilly. 

"Hey...what's going on out here?" a voice asked. Everyone turned and gasped to see Sakura stumbling towards them. "Sakura-chan! YOU MARCH IN BACK TO BED, YOUNG LADY!!!" Tomoyo shrieked. 

"What's Team Rocket doing here?" Sakura asked. 

"NEVER MIND THAT!! NOW GO!" Syaoran barked. 

"Sheesh, I'm sick and what happens to my friends?" Sakura mumbled as she strutted back inside to her bed. "Politoed, go! Water gun!" Misty shouted. Politoed came out and shot a stream of water at Pikachu, breaking the pole. Pikachu fell to the ground and Ash cried happily, "Pikachu!" "Ash, let's finish them!" Misty replied. Ash nodded. "Politoed! Water gun again!" "Water conducts electricity! Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. "Politoed!" Politoed used Water Gun. "Pika!" Pikachu cried as lightning let loose from its cheeks and made a spiral around the water. It struck Team Rocket and they were sent flying. "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!" They screamed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Man, I feel better!" Sakura grinned as she came up to everyone the next day. 

Ash and Misty looked at each other, then smiled. 

"Welcome back, Sakura! And I mean from your sickness...." Kero grinned. 

"Arigatou, Kero-chan!" 

"Hey, you guys! We better hurry up if we don't want to miss out on our journey!" Meiling cried. 

"Yeah, I can't wait for the fun to start!" Sakura smiled. 

"It's good to see you well again," Tomoyo grinned. 

Sakura giggled. Yes, it was good to be healthy again. 

"Un!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charmed Sakura: Sorry for the short chapter. Apparently, I have run out of ideas, and I wanted to do a chapter about Sakura getting sick, and I am sick while writing this, so don't blame me if it's too short and corny! *cough cough cough*

Look out for my next chapter: Anywhere But Here: You Can't Use That!


	12. You Can't Use That!

Anywhere But Here

Charmed Sakura: Hey, everyone! Finally, my twelfth chapter! And I'd like to thank all of my reviewers! And I do not own CCS, Pokemon, or the quotes from Full House or any other shows you know.

Thanks to these reviewers for reviewing my story! I couldn't have continued it without you guys! Arigatou gozaimasu!

****

MoonMaiden625

Chibi-Suiko

Kura-chan

S+S-fan

Pisces Panda

BoS-SoS

Vi3t Babi

Aussie_Girl3

Joey

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 12

You Can't Use That!

The gang were continuing their journey to the Johto League. But today, it seems like they're stuck in the middle of the woods. 

"Look where you've got us now, Ash Ketchum!" Misty shouted. 

"Oh, and I suppose you'd do a much better job?" Ash asked. 

"YEAH!"

"I thought you liked me!" Ash frowned.

"I do, but I hate your stupid ways of direction! Always getting us lost! I'll like you even more if you change your dumb sense of directions!" Misty snapped. 

"STOP IT!!" Sakura cried, obviously getting a headache. Everyone turned to look at her. 

"Now, you're gonna hug and then you're gonna kiss and then you're gonna say 'I'm sorry' because you're best friends and you love each other! Okay? Case closed, thanks!" she replied in one breath.

Ash and Misty looked at each other. "Sorry," they replied. 

"See? I knew this would work!" Tomoyo grinned. She turned to Sakura. "So how many Pokemon do you have so far?" Sakura smiled. 

"Well, I have Piper( Eevee), Hikari( Teddiursa), Crystal( Dragonair), and Pikachu!" Sakura said. 

"Wow, you've got a mixed variety of Pokemon!" Brock replied. 

"Yup." 

"So where are we supposed to be headed?" Meiling asked. 

"WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE IN PALLET TOWN TO VISIT PROFESSOR OAK, BUT HERE WE ARE, THANKS TO THIS.....THIS.....MR. DIRECTIONS, WE'RE LOST! AND WE HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THE F***** HELL WE ARE!!!!!!!" Misty roared in anger. She knew she loved Ash, but when he gets them lost, well.....it gave her a headache. 

Kero, of course, was enjoying it like a person enjoying a scary movie. "Ah, it's just like the Gaki and me." Syaoran grew a red stress-mark on his fist as he whirled around to face Kero. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!!!" 

"Oh, sure, you know what I'm talking about!" Kero snorted. "And you talk to your hair!" 

"Hey!" 

Kero began imitating Syaoran. "Alright. Boys, we're shampooed, conditioned, and hot oiled. Standing proud, blowing in the breeze, hanging over my face, and looking naturally tousled at just the right angle, and most importantly I can't stress this enough. Never, I repeat, never, fall out. Oh, hey guys? Let's be careful out there today. I'm proud of you." Kero mocked, pretending to slick his fur.

Syaoran wanted to strangle the stuffed animal. But their fight wasn't that important. 

"Well, Li boys/ men are good at two things. Great kiss and great hair!" he snapped, slicking his auburn hair. 

"Chill, Mist! I can orb you guys there! I have powers, remember?" Sakura cried. 

"Thanks, Sakura." Brock said.

________ Time lapse____

Ash knocked on the door of Prof. Oak's lab in Pallet Town after Sakura orbed them all there. Fortunately, Misty was pretty thankful for the orbing, less thankful for the motion sickness. Pans to her throwing up in a bush nearby. 

"Professor Oak, open up!" he called. 

"Hold your horses!" a voice shouted from inside. The door finally opened and Prof. Oak smiled as he saw Ash, Misty, and Brock. 

"Ah, hello! What brought you here?" he asked.

"We were just visiting," Misty smiled. "Anyway, I'd like you to meet some new friends of ours. Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji, and Syaoran and Meiling Li," she then added, gesturing to the four behind her. They bowed.

"Konnichiwa/ Ni hao!" they said in their own language. 

"Nice to meet you. Well, come on in. I'll go make tea," Oak replied as he led them all inside. 

"Wow. Professor Oak seems like a pretty nice guy," Syaoran stated. 

"He was the one who gave me Pikachu. At first, we didn't get along, but look at us now!" Ash grinned. 

"Coolie!" Sakura smiled. Tomoyo filmed every inch of the room, wanting to capture the spirit of the moment. 

"This is so great! When we get home, I can edit some of the films from this adventure and turn it into a movie! It'll be called, 'Sakura and Friends in the Pokemon World!' It'll be such a cinch!" Tomoyo squealed with delight, her dark hair swinging around and her amethyst eyes sparkling. 

"Put that down, Daidouji!" Syaoran snapped. 

"NO!" Tomoyo refused to.

"Someday, I'll destroy that dumb camera," Syaoran muttered under his breath.

"What's with the fighting?" Prof. Oak asked as he carried a tray with 7 cups of tea on it. 

"DAIDOUJI WOULDN'T PUT AWAY HER CAMERA!! IT'S TOO ANNOYING!!!" Syaoran squawked. 

"Oh!" Tomoyo scoffed. 

Sakura, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Meiling watched in sweatdrops as Syaoran and Tomoyo fought over the video camera. 

"Please, stop it!" Sakura cried in despair. 

"Yeah!" Meiling agreed. 

"Let's just have a nice cup of tea to cool us down!" Brock added. 

Time lapse~~~~~~~

"Ah, it's so refreshing," Meiling sighed after sipping some tea. 

"How are you doing on your journey, Ash?" Prof. Oak asked. "Great! We're heading for the Johto League!" Ash lit up with brightness. 

"Ash, what are you doing here? Not giving up, I must predict!" a voice replied. Ash recognized the voice and turned to see his rival, Gary, who was Professor Oak's grandson. "Gary!" he smiled. Gary smirked and folded his arms. "You can't resist to stop, can ya?" he asked. Ash grinned as he shook his head. "Uh, nope!" 

( A/N: is it me, or is Gary getting a little more nicer than when they were in Kanto? I mean, the cheerleaders aren't following him around, he's acting normal to Ash and friends, and in that episode after Ash beat Gary, he was nice and decided to become a Pokemon researcher, which was on the episode after that. I'm confusing you, aren't I? Okay, I'll stop)

"Hi! You must be Gary! Ash told us all about you!" Sakura greeted cheerfully as she bounced up to him. "Really? And who might you be?" Gary asked. 

"I'm Sakura." 

Her friends got into the impression and did the same. 

"I'm Tomoyo."

"My name is Meiling!" 

"And Syaoran," Syaoran smiled. 

"Hey," Gary waved a small wave. 

"So how are you two rivals?" Tomoyo questioned. 

Misty and Brock grinned. "Yeah, how are you rivals?" Misty teased. 

Ash remembered the time he was fishing before his journey started and caught a Magikarp, which smacked his face, and Gary made fun of him and said that Magikarp's attacks were Splash, Tackle, and Flail, the same attack Magikarp used on Ash. They both got their lines tugged, and they found out that they caught a pokeball, and so they fought over it and finally, it broke. 

"Uh....long story! You don't wanna know," Gary said quickly, not in the mood to tell them the whole story. 

"But I can tell you that we were rivals since we were little!" Ash smiled at Sakura. 

"Oh, wow. Just like Tomoyo and me, but we were long-time friends. You see, our mothers were best friend, so that's how we became best friends, and I guess we were already friends since the day our mothers became pregnant." Sakura grinned, looking at her tomodachi since day one. She smiled back.

"That's awesome!" Brock said. 

"Gary, why don't you show off your Pokemon to Sakura and her friends? They might like to meet them," Ash suggested. Gary glanced over at the CCS gang. 

"You guys feelin' up to it?" he asked. 

"Really? Alright!" Tomoyo squealed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Meet Umbreon, Nidoking, Blastoise, Arcanine..." Gary introduced his breed of Pokemon. Sakura couldn't help but to smile at them; they were soooo cute!

"Arigatou, Gary, for letting us see your Pokemon," she smiled. 

"Yeah!" Meiling and Syaoran nodded in agreement. 

"Hey, thanks, guys." Gary let out a small smile at them. Sakura suddenly asked, "Can I battle with you one on one with your Umbreon? Ash told me you were a good battler, and I'd really like to battle you! Can I? Onegai, onegai, onegai?" 

Gary frowned. "Oh, I don't know. You're a beginner. My Umbreon has been trained for 2 years already." 

Sakura stuck out her lips, pouting, while her emerald orbs glistened in sadness. 

Gary's eyes bugged out in horror as he tried to shield himself from her. 

"Oh, not the puppy dog look! What's worse, you're also doing the puppy dog pout! AND YOU'VE JOINED THEM TOGETHER! THAT'S JUST LOW FOR SOMEONE LIKE YOU!!!!" he complained. 

"Gary, let her battle you! She might get some experience," Professor Oak replied. Gary dropped his arms. Sighing, he looked at Sakura. 

"Alright, alright. I'll battle you." 

Sakura cheered. "Wah! Yokata! Arigatou, arigatou!" She hugged Gary in a tight grip. "Oxygen....breathe....getting dark!" he gasped. Sakura let go and he fell to the ground. "I call that a death hug," Brock laughed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Each trainer will use one Pokemon. Begin the match!" Brock announced. 

"I'll start out with my strongest! Piper-chan, I choose you!" Sakura shouted. Eevee materialized on the field and let out a battle cry. 

"Umbreon, go!" Gary shouted. 

The two Pokemon glared at each other. 

"Umbreon, use your Quick Attack!" Gary commanded. 

"Dodge and use Take Down!" Sakura cried. 

Piper leapt out of the way as Umbreon charged for a quick attack, then used Take Down. Umbreon took some damage, but it wasn't out yet. In fact, it was barely hurt that much. 

"Umbreon, Faint Attack!" Gary shouted. Umbreon used its attack, which worked successfully. 

"Hoee! Piper-chan, daijoubu?" Sakura asked. Eevee nodded as it slowly got up. 

"Yokata. Now, use your Swift Attack!" Sakura ordered. Eevee shot out sharp yellow stars, which hit Umbreon dead on, making it tumble into a tree. 

"Umbreon! Get up, now!" Gary yelled. 

Umbreon slowly got up, a little shaken. "That's the spirit! Hyper Beam!" (a/n: it says in the Pokemon Crystal Guidebook that it could use the attack in the column HM & TM's, so don't ask me questions!)

Sakura gasped as a small beam began to form on Umbreon's head. It shot straight at Piper, on the verge of taking it out. 

"Iie! Piper-chan, move out of the way!" Sakura cried. Piper leapt high into the air just as the beam hit. There was a big explosion and everyone had to defend themselves. When the smoke cleared, Gary was shocked to see Piper still standing. 

"Piper, Iron Tail!" Sakura cried. 

Piper's tail turned silver as it lashed at Umbreon, making it fly backward. "Umbreon, are you okay?!" Gary shouted in concern. Umbreon started to get up, but it was so tired and weak that it collapse. "And the winner is Sakura Kinomoto!" Brock declared. Sakura cheered. "Yay!" Tomoyo cried as she continued video-taping.

Gary walked up to Sakura. "That was an impressive battle, Sakura. I never expected a beginner to be so experienced!" he replied. 

"Well, expect the unexpected!" Sakura grinned. 

She noticed a glow and looked down to see Piper glowing. "Piper-chan?" "Wow! Eevee's gonna evolve!" Misty cried happily. 

"Really? Into what?" Sakura asked. 

"Well, Eevee has five stages of evolutions. Use a Fire Stone and it becomes Flareon, a Water Stone for it to be Vaporeon, a Thunder Stone for Jolteon, and if you tame it really well, at night, it'll become an Umbreon, but since yours is evolving in the daytime, it's going to evolve into....." Brock explained. 

Eevee shape-shifted and in its place was a Pokemon similar to the Dash Card, but purple with purple eyes and a ruby on its forehead and a tail that had two ends. 

"---an Espeon," he finished. 

Sakura couldn't help but to gasp at the kawaiiness of Espeon. 

"Kawaii! I love it! Piper-chan, you're even more cuter!" she squealed. 

"Congratulations, Sakura!" Ash replied. 

"Thanks, Ash! Oh, this is the greatest day of my life!" Sakura squealed as she hugged her Espeon. It purred in happiness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling, the Cherry Blossom 3, a band which they came up with, performed onstage in front of a million audience. Sakura sang the first verse.

"I think that it's time that I should just let you go 

Though I'll tell it to your face instead of tell it to you on the phone 

You see, I thought that you were special baby, somethin' unique 

But lately I've come to find 

That you're not really interested in my heart or mind 

( all 3 sing the chorus)

That's alright 

That's okay 

You never loved me anyway 

And I think it's time for you to just move on 

That's alright 

That's okay

I bet you never thought you'd hear me say 

That I think it's time for you to find another dumb blonde 

Cause it's not me, no, no 

Cause it's not me, no, no 

Oh, no 

(Tomoyo steps in and sings the next verse)

Last night I went to a party hopin' I'd see you there 

And sure enough, you were hanging on some other girl, playin' with her hair 

And I overheard you tellin' her the very same thing you said to me the night before 

Hook, line and sinker 

You were walkin' with her out the door 

(All 3)

That's alright 

That's okay 

You never loved me anyway 

And I think it's time for you to just move on 

That's alright 

That's okay

I bet you never thought you'd hear me say 

That I think it's time for you to find another dumb blonde 

Cause it's not me, no, no 

(Meiling takes over the next couple of lines)

Dumb blonde, just a little trophy hangin' on your arm 

All the time thinkin' that you got it goin' on 

But I see what you are so clearly 

But baby, baby that's not all I ever need 

(All)

That's alright 

That's okay 

I never loved you anyway 

That's alright 

That's okay

You never loved me anyway 

You never loved me but it's alright 

But it's alright, yeah, yeah 

It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright 

Go ahead and find what you need!" 

The audience cheered as the Cherry Blossom 3 took a bow. "Thank you!" Sakura cried as she waved. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How was your concert?" Ash asked. "Great! And Sakura was so big, boys were totally asking for her autograph! We got just as much as hers!" Tomoyo grinned. 

"I'm glad to hear your band was a success," Misty smiled. 

"Come on, we've got a Johto League waiting out there with your name on it!" Syaoran replied to Ash. 

"Oh, yeah!" Ash couldn't believe he almost forgot. 

"Let's go, then!" Misty cried.

"Train well, Ash! You too, everyone." Professor Oak replied. 

"Don't worry, professor. We will. Goodbye, Gary. See you there?" Ash asked. 

"You bet!" Gary gave his rival a thumbs up.

Sakura instructed them to move together, and she orbed them to the woods they were in in the beginning. 

"Look out, Johto League, here we come!" Ash shouted. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charmed Sakura: Whew! That was the longest chapter possible! So what do ya think? Maybe the CCS girls in a band was a little too much for you, huh? If you don't like it, I can revise this chapter and take it out! By the way, the song they sang was from Hoku. Look for my next chapter! Ja ne! And thanks to all the people who reviewed me.


	13. Goodbye Pokemon World, Hello Tomoeda!

Anywhere But Here

Charmed Sakura: Ohayo! It is now morning as I type. Yes, it's the 13th chapter of Anywhere But Here, and the last one too. But you can catch a sequel to this great fanfiction. It's called Friends 'til the End! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 13

Goodbye Pokemon World, Hello Tomoeda!

3 months has passed, and Ash and Sakura have finished competing in the Johto League. Ash was in the top 10 while Sakura was in the top 5. Now they are reminiscing the good times as they sit near a lake, eating Brock's specially-prepared sushi and Japanese donuts. 

"Looks like the Johto League is finally over, huh?" Ash asked. 

Syaoran nodded. "Yeah, and there's not much to do now."

"How about....we reflect back? Like a flashback?" Sakura suggested. 

"That doesn't sound bad. You start, Mist." Brock replied. Misty smiled as her green( a/n: her eyes keep changing colors, huh? First it was blue, now it's green) eyes glistened while looking up at the sky. 

"Okay. The adventures were amazing. And when I met you guys, Ash and Brock, my adventures have been successful. Thanks to you, Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling, Tomoyo....I was able to reveal my true feelings to Ash," Misty smiled for a moment, then bit into her donut. 

"And I guess it was coincidence that got me, Misty, this far since I left the Cerulean Gym to become a great Water Pokemon trainer," she continued. 

"Ours wasn't coincidence. I don't think meeting each other was coincidence at all. I think that we were meant to meet and become friends," Ash replied, smiling at Misty. 

"Yeah, you're right! I can't help but to think now that if I have to go back home, I'd be pissed off!" Misty stated. 

"And then we came along into this world," Tomoyo cut in. Misty's mouth spread into a grin. 

  
"And boy, were you helpful! Remember when Team Rocket took Pikachu and Sakura used her magical powers to help rescue it back?" she asked. Everyone nodded, remembering that one moment. 

Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

"FLY CARD!! LEND ME YOUR WINGS!!!" A pair of pinkish-white wings formed on her back, stunning Team Rocket.

"Uh-oh...." Meowth gulped. "That's right!" 

Sakura said angrily as she flew out of the hole. "When someone tries to impale my friends, they're gonna have to get through me!" she said darkly, her emerald eyes flashing anger while Ash and Brock pulled Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Meiling out of the hole. Ash peered over at Sakura and widened his eyes.

"Uh..she looks pretty scary!" Syaoran smiled. "That's the Sakura I know. Her magic is at it's best when she's angry. Like I always told her, her powers comes from her emotion," he explained.

Sakura threw a card into the air and shouted, "THUNDER CARD!! RELEASE YOUR TRUE POWERS!!!!" Sakura shouted as she struck her staff to the Thunder Card. A huge streak of lightning surged through her body, then Sakura pointed her finger at Team Rocket. "You're vanquished, you creeps!" she shouted as lightning shot out of her finger and straight towards Team Rocket. "Wow! I've never seen so much power!" Brock yelled. "Now you know Sakura," Tomoyo grinned as she filmed the whole battle. 

"No-no-no-no-no!" Jessie shrieked as the lightning struck them head on. 

A huge explosion occured, sending Team Rocket blasting off into the air. 

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIIIIIINNNNNN!" 

The trio screamed, then disappeared. 

End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That was quite an experience back then, Sakura," Syaoran said.

"Yeah, and I don't know why I revealed my magic!" Sakura bit her lips. 

"Maybe you were supposed to. Maybe that's what got you so experienced in Pokemon battling," Ash replied. Sakura looked at him in wonder. 

"Really? You think so?" she asked. Tomoyo put a hand on her shoulder. "Sure it is. You, Kinomoto Sakura-chan, are a great Cardcaptor and Pokemon trainer." she smiled. 

"Now, why don't we talk about Kero, your guardian, and WHY IT APPEARED LATER INTO THE JOURNEY!!??!!" Ash cried.

The CCS gang, Misty, and Brock laughed. Kero frowned as he popped his tiny furry head out of Sakura's bookbag. 

"Hey, hey! You guys forgot about me!" he pouted. Tomoyo sighed. 

"Kero-chan, you never told us you were coming!" she argued. 

"Well, I'll have to forgive you for that. Besides, you did finally notice me," Kero shrugged. Sakura turned to Syaoran and smiled warmly at him. 

"You came to rescue me when I was held captive by Team Rocket, huh? Well, that was very heroic of you." she said, then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Syaoran's face turned a hot red. "Err.....you're welcome," he said dazedly. Sakura giggled. 

"We sure became fast friends since the day we all met," Brock started. 

"And now, I think we've been friends for so long, I'd say we're best friends now," Ash grinned. 

Misty looked at him. "Y-you think so? We're really best friends? Yeah, I guess we are!" she smiled, her eyes shining. 

Ash and Brock nodded. "Mm." 

"You know, it's kinda getting a little hot here. How about we let out our Pokemon and we can all take a nice refreshing swim?" Meilin suggested. 

Everyone looked at each other and nodded. "Hey, why not?" Sakura asked, then threw her pokeballs into the air. 

"Piper, Hikari, Crystal, Yuri, Prue, Hoshi, come on out!" 

One by one, Eevee, Teddiursa, Dragonair, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Starmie all materialized in front of Sakura. "You guys deserve some fun!" she giggled. "Go on, have some fun!" 

"Scyther, Skarmory, let's go!" Syaoran shouted as he threw his Pokeballs into the air. 

"You too, Bellossom, Clefairy, and Butterfree!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she tossed her balls forward. 

"Hitmontop, Sneasel, go!" Meilin grinned.

Ash, Misty, and Brock sent out their Pokemon( Brock didn't send out his rock Pokemon because they're weak against water) and soon, everyone was having the time of their life.

That night.....

"I guess this is where we all part ways, huh?" Ash asked as Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, and Syaoran stood in front of Ash, Misty, and Brock. 

"Yup. It's been a long time since we left our world and home, and we really miss it." Sakura replied. Misty smiled. 

"I know how that feels. But do you really have to go? Then I wouldn't have any girls to talk to!" she asked, glomping Sakura's arm. Sakura sweatdropped. 

"Misty, I think you should let her go!" Brock frowned. 

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Sakura said. 

Ash, Misty, and Brock nodded. 

"Will we ever see you guys again?" Ash asked. 

The CCS gang looked at each other, then to Ash, Misty, and Brock and nodded. 

"Sure you will. If you manage to get transported to Tomoeda, Nihon like we did to get here!" Meiling joked. They all laughed. They looked at each other, memory-filled, as the two groups turned to part ways. The CCS gang went one way while the Pokemon gang went another way. But as they got three feet further, they turned halfway to look at each other, memories filling their mind. 

__

"The sunshine comes on the very next day

That's what they say

If you're a true believer

If you believe in anything

I never knew the reasons why

I kept you on my mind

I figure it out

Without you

Even though I, you know I

I tried to

How could I let the skies go gray

Let you slip away

Figure it out

I figure it out

Without you

Even though I, you know I

I tried to

How could I let the skies go gray

Let you slip away

Figure it out

I can't live without you! *

A swirling colorful portal( a/n: ever seen the Kim Possible movie: A Sitch in Time? Well, you know the part where Kim travels through time through a time portal? That's the same portal I'm using for the CCS gang to go back to their world) suddenly appeared in front of the CCS gang, stunning them. 

"Well, I guess we should step in, ne?" Tomoyo asked. 

Sakura nodded. "You guys go first. I want to cover some things first before I go." 

Her friends nodded and stepped inside the portal. Sakura ran up to Ash, Misty, and Brock. 

"Hey, guys! Matte!" she called. They turned around.

"Sakura, what are you doing---" Misty began, but was surprised when Sakura hugged her, then Ash, and then Brock.

"I want to say....arigatou gozaimasu, for being such great friends to me since me and my friends came here." Sakura bowed in thankfulness.

"It's no problem. You needed help." Ash replied. 

Sakura giggled. "Well, I guess I should go. See you soon!" She turned and ran up to the portal, then jumped inside. It disappeared in a flash.

"I'm really going to miss them," Misty sighed. 

Brock noticed something on the ground and widened his eyes. "Uh, I think Sakura left something behind!" Misty bent down to pick it up. 

"I don't think so. Look at this," she said. Ash and Brock crowded around her. "It's a note!" Ash realized. Misty began to read it in her mind. On the pink stationary note with cherry blossoms decorating it, it read: 

__

Thank you, Ash, Misty, and Brock, for a great adventure. If it weren't for you, we'd be lost and confused. Give our Pokemon to Prof. Oak to take care of, okay? Anyway, I hope we see you guys soon. 

Friends 'til the End,

Sakura Kinomoto

Syaoran Li

Meiling Li

Tomoyo Daidouji

P.S. Keep up the good work on your Pokemon training, Ash! Misty, be the best Water Pokemon trainer you can be. And Brock, don't hover around too many pretty girls. You'll find the one for you. I promise. But you won't find them if you flirt with them all the time! I have to go, so sayonara! 

Misty looked up at the sky and smiled happily. "You're welcome, Sakura." she whispered. "What does it say?" Ash asked. Misty showed him and Brock. They read it together and smiled. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charmed Sakura: Okay, it's the last chapter of my story here. But if you don't want to finish reading this, you can catch my sequel to this story. It's called Friends 'til the End! Until then, ja ne!

*song from the Mary-Kate and Ashley movie 'When in Rome'


End file.
